Liaisons dangereuses
by Takikate
Summary: Une mystérieuse relation... Des amis en danger. Soupçons, trahison, deception, vengeance... Yaoi, leger Yuri, lemon, torture psycho Ita/Neji, Sasu/Hina ...
1. Chapter 1

_Titre__ : Liaisons dangereuses…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : NC-17_

_Résume__ : Une mystérieuse relation... Des amis en danger. Soupçons, trahison, deception, vengeance... _

_Warning : Yaoi, leger Yuri, lemon, torture psycho_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers à Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

_Note de l'auteur __: Fic terminée depuis un moment et publiée sur un autre site. En espérant que ça vous plaise…_

**PROLOGUE**

Bonjour Monsieur, je peux vous aider ?

- On m'attend à la chambre 12…

- Je peux avoir votre nom ?

- … Tanagawa… Takasaki

- 2eme étage à droite. Bonne journée…

Notre homme jeta un regard noir à son interlocutrice, puis s'en alla. Elle aurait pu dire _« bonne partie de jambes en l'air »,_ pendant qu'elle y était. Il grommela quelques mots qui témoignaient de l'état d'esprit positif dans lequel il était en ce moment puis s'aventura dans le long couloir qui le mènerait, encore une fois en enfer.

Son sang se glaça à cette idée et il marqua une courte pose, comme pour reprendre son souffle.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il obligé de subir et de faire des choses aussi répugnantes ? Pourquoi était-il obligé de mentir sans cesse à tous ceux qu'il aimait ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se rabaisse à ce point ? Il eut la nausée rien que de penser à ce qui se passerait dans cette chambre : il se dégoûtait !

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il fallait qu'il le fasse. Les enjeux étaient bien trop importants ! Et puis, il fallait absolument les protéger… Le fait seul d'y penser lui redonnait le courage nécessaire. Il fallait qu'il le fasse…pour eux… pour elle. Peut être que cette fois serait la fin… Peut être qu'il finirait par se lasser de lui ? Il se réjouit à cette idée et rentra d'un pas décidé dans la chambre ; même si dans le fond, quelque chose lui disait que c'était exactement le contraire qui allait se produire, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs.

_Une fois à l'intérieur…_

Notre jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Ca se voyait que c'était encore Lui qui avait choisit la chambre. La pièce était meublée luxueusement, si on croyait la valeur des articles qui s'y trouvaient, mais sobrement. Au centre, se dressait un magnifique lit… _Très important pour ce qu'ils allaient faire, pensa-t-il._

Tout à coup, il sursauta : deux mains venaient de se poser sur sa taille.

- Je t'ai fait peur ?

- Je ne t'ai pas senti arriver

- …

Puis il sentit quelque chose de froid et de métallique caresser sa joue : un kunai !

- Ne bouge pas…

Takasaki se laissa donc faire gentiment…. Le kunai remonta lentement le long de sa nuque puis. … _bruit sec_.

Notre héro qui avait retenu sa respiration jusque là sentit ses longs cheveux lui tomber sur les épaules. Ouf, il l'avait échappé belle !

- Je te préfère comme ça

- …

L'autre caressa sa longue chevelure pendant quelques minutes puis ordonna

- Déshabille toi.

_**Ok c'est bon pour le prologue. La suite au prochain chapitre.**_

_** Quelques indices…**_

_**Tanagawa Takasaki nom fictif, ou nom d'emprunt. Ce qui veut dire que c'est une personne que vous connaissez très bien (pour peu que vous suiviez Naruto) et dont vous connaitrez la vraie identité plus tard.**_

_**Lui, Il pareil.**_

_**Couples : Euh … difficile de le dire maintenant. Ca gâcherait l'effet de surprise.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre__ : Liaisons dangereuses…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : NC-17_

_Résume__ : Une mystérieuse relation... Des amis en danger. Soupçons, trahison, deception, vengeance... _

_Warning __: Yaoi, leger Yuri, lemon, torture psycho_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers à Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 1 : Luxure…**

Une atmosphère feutrée, des petits bruits trahissant une forte intimité entre les deux hommes.

Takasaki se mordit les lèvres et essaya de concentrer ses pensées sur autre chose. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni la personne avec qui il avait envie d'être en ce moment. Il essayait de penser à elle, à son sourire, à son corps dont il rêvait tant… Très intéressant mais pas suffisant pour éloigner totalement son esprit. Pourquoi ? Parce que son amant y veillait, tout simplement !

Un coup de langue placé là où il faut le fit tressaillir et un gémissement plaintif s'en suivit... Sans le vouloir réellement, par pure réflexe sûrement, il mit ses mains sur la nuque de son amant, et exerça une rude pression, afin de s'enfoncer plus profond dans sa gorge. Ce geste simple, mais brutal quand même, ne parut aucunement gêner l'Autre qui continuait lentement sa besogne, plus que jamais déterminé à arracher des cris de plaisir à son partenaire.

Quand au partenaire en question, en l'occurrence notre cher Takasaki, il hésitait entre blessure morale et jouissance physique. Deuxième vague de chaleur, morsure intense des lèvres, un mince filet de sang s'écoule : il sent qu'il ne va plus tenir longtemps. Maudites hormones !

Troisième sursaut. Cette fois il écarte plus grand les jambes et s'agrippe aux draps du lit. Il se hait à vouloir en mourir. Il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la tête qui se trouve entre ses jambes et qui le suce comme un dieu. Les deux regards se croisent, se défient : désir sauvage d'un côté, volonté froide de tuer de l'autre.

Comment réagiriez-vous si votre plus grand ennemi, la personne que vous détestiez le plus au monde était en train de vous tailler la meilleure pipe de votre vie ?

Certains pleureraient toutes les larmes de leur corps, d'autres essaieraient de s'enfuir, ou encore en profiteraient sans scrupule, le temps d'un soir.

Notre héros, lui, voit sa rage augmenter. Conséquence : il bande deux fois plus. Le point de non retour est atteint, il le sait bien. L'autre continue à le regarder avec des yeux sadiques, on dirait qu'il attendait ça depuis longtemps. Les mouvements de va et vient s'accentuent, les coups de langues se font plus coquins, plus provocants.

Takasaki sent son membre buter contre la gorge de son ennemi juré. Des images de torture et de meurtre parcourent son esprit ; des filets de sang s'écoulent de ses lèvres enflammées et les draps se déchirent sous la pression de ses doigts. Une légère démence s'empare de lui, ses yeux deviennent écarlates et son corps bouge tout seul.

Puis soudain…. Il voit l'Autre à terre, avec un kunai planté en plein cœur : l'image qu'il attendait depuis le début, le déclic… Il est temps ! Son coeur et son esprit s'emballent, son corps devient incontrôlable. Il se redresse brusquement et s'enfonce plus profondément dans la gorge de son ami. Montée de fièvre, derniers soubresauts, cri rauque, jouissance sauvage et frissons incontrôlables… C'est fini…

Il retombe comme une masse sur le lit. Moment de vide post-coïtal. Au bout de quelques minutes, il l'entend chuchoter à son oreille.

- J'adore te voir jouir comme ça…

Il serre les dents et ferme les yeux. Il sait trop bien ce que veut dire cette phrase : la vraie humiliation va maintenant commencer. Il sent des bras puissants le retourner sur le ventre et des longs doigts qu'i s'immiscent à l'intérieur de lui. Deuxième filet de sang qui s'échappe des lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas apporté de lotion aujourd'hui. On va devoir faire sans…

Sur ces mots, il entre en lui en une seule poussée : douleur intense. Les lèvres ne suffisent plus, notre héro mord maintenant dans un coussin. Des larmes de rage lui coulent des yeux pendant que l'Autre commence sa petite gymnastique.

La douleur s'estompe peu à peu, mais la frustration reste. Les larmes laissent place à la rage et l'excitation revient. L'Autre se retire momentanément et le retourne sur le dos : il veut voir son visage.

Tout en continuant à le fixer, il lui écarte lentement les jambes et jette un coup d'œil à son membre fièrement dressé. Ses mains entament de petites caresses qui ne laissent pas notre Takasaki indifférent. Sans s'arrêter, il s'insinue encore en lui et continue son rituel.

Les deux hommes sont maintenant à bout de souffle et de patience. Les mouvements deviennent désordonnés, on atteint les limites. Les regards se croisent encore, la haine est à son paroxysme, la pression monte, les corps se raidissent et tout à coup….c'est l'explosion, des deux côtés.

Les deux hommes retombent sur le lit, se fixent encore, puis s'embrassent passionnément.

_**Une heure plus tard, après qu'ils aient repris leurs esprits.**_

L'Autre se lève, fait une brève toilette et commence à s'habiller. Lorsqu'il est enfin prêt, il s'asseoit sur le rebord du lit, près de son amant. Silence.

- C'était bon…

- Oui… Tu pars ?

- J'ai une mission urgente. On se voit à mon retour…

- Dans combien de temps ?

- Deux…trois jours. Je te ferais savoir.

Il s'apprête à partir lorsque :

- Itachi…

- …

- On devrait arrêter de se voir pendant un petit moment….

Silence glacial.

- Pourquoi ?

Le ton est calme mais la tension est évidente. Takasaki reprend calmement

- On commence à douter de mes absences. Il faut que je fasse att…

Il a à peine finit sa phrase que se tient déjà en face de lui, terrifiant, avec des yeux menaçants. Leurs visages sont maintenant à quelques millimètres :

- Hors de question…

- Je te demande juste…

- Je refuse.

Notre héro ferme les yeux. Il se doutait qu'il réagirait comme ça. Il sent les lèvres de son amant se poser sur les siennes.

- Le petit incident de la dernière fois ne t'a pas suffit ? Tu es à moi maintenant, mets toi bien ça dans la tête…

- …

- Je t'enverrais un message. Si tu ne veux pas me contrarier, tu as intérêt à être là….

Sur ces mots, il disparut. Takasaki se retrouva seul, dans cette chambre, maudissant sa propre faiblesse. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

_**Et voilà, chap 1 terminé. A suivre**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Titre__ : Liaisons dangereuses…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : NC-17_

_Résume__ : Une mystérieuse relation... Des amis en danger. Soupçons, trahison, deception, vengeance... _

_Warning __: Yaoi, leger Yuri, lemon, torture psycho_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers à Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**CHAPITRE 2 : Ombres ...**

Un homme s'approche lentement des chutes d'eau. C'est bien ici qu'elle avait l'habitude de se réfugier ! Quelle idée aurait-on de venir méditer sous des chutes d'eau ? Encore un rituel de purification, certainement… Après tout, ce n'était pas étonnant, venant de celle qu'on appelait la 'tueuse de l'ombre'… Puis il sourit intérieurement. Qui aurait cru qu'une créature aussi insignifiante serait devenue un des plus grands assassins de Konoha. En effet, spécialiste du poison sous toutes ses formes, elle était capable de recourir à tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour l'administrer, même les moins vertueux. Il connaissait sa réputation mais ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé…

Il finit par l'apercevoir et s'approcha :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ne me dis pas que tu crois à des choses aussi puériles !

- J'ai besoin de me purifier, surtout après ce genre de missions

- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore…

- C'était le seul moyen pour éviter des morts inutiles.

- …

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici pour parler de moi, Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Tu dois déjà connaître la raison de ma présence…

- Je me doute…

- Alors tu sais ce que tu as à faire…. Hinata Hyuuga …

La jeune fille qui avait gardé les yeux fermés jusque là les ouvrit brusquement. Les deux regards se rencontrèrent : détermination d'un côté, défi de l'autre ; Sharingan vs Byakugan, mais un but commun. Ils se fixèrent quelques minutes puis elle lui sourit.

- Je passerais te voir...

Trois jours plus tard, en soirée

- Hinata…

- Naruto kun !

- Tu es très belle ce soir, je t'offre un verre ?

- Non merci, on m'attend…

- Non !! Ne me dis pas que tu as un rencard. C'est qui l'heureux élu ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire…

- Tu es sûre ? Bah ce n'est pas grave… Enfin, si jamais, tu vois… Tu sais où me trouver …

- Naruto-kun !

La jeune fille rougit à cette dernière phrase pleine d'allusions. Puis le blond continua son chemin, non sans oublier de lui faire un petit clin d'œil coquin. Notre Hinata resta un moment comme ça, un peu perdue.

- On dirait qu'il te fait toujours autant d'effet…

- Shino !

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée

- Mais je ne comptais pas sortir avec lui !

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais…

- …

- Je suppose que tu as tes raisons. Fais attention à toi.

- Merci.

- Puis elle reprit sa route et arriva, après quelques minutes, à destination. Elle frappa doucement à la porte.

- Qui est ce ?

- C'est moi…

Moment de vide, la porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes après.

- Tu es en retard !

- J'ai eu un contretemps.

- Entre…

A peine fut-elle rentrée que l'homme la plaqua sur le mur et commença à l'embrasser avidement.

- Sasuke-kun !

- Je ne peux pas attendre…

En un clin d'œil, nos deux tourtereaux se retrouvent sur le lit. Les baisers et caresses n'arrêtent pas. Hinata ignorait que Sasuke avait les mains aussi baladeuses ! Toutes les parties de son corps, sans exception sont passés au crible, et voilà qu'il plongeait maintenant la main dans son décolleté. Entre deux baisers, petits murmures amoureux :

- Tu as trouvé ?

- Oui je l'ai…

- Une seule goutte suffit. S'il y a un problème, reviens me voir…

- Entendu…

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On termine ce qu'on a commencé.

Les vêtements volent dans la pièce, et les deux ninja se laissent emporter dans les vertiges de l'amour.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

_Titre__ : Liaisons dangereuses…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : NC-17_

_Résume__ : Une mystérieuse relation... Des amis en danger. Soupçons, trahison, deception, vengeance... _

_Warning __: Yaoi, leger Yuri, lemon, torture psycho_

_Disclaimer__ : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers à Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 3 : Doutes…**

Sakura se regarda plusieurs fois dans la glace avant de sortir. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, elle avait reçu une convocation pour une réunion extraordinaire dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama. Elle se demandait bien ce qui pouvait se passer… Etait ce quelque chose de grave ? Sûrement… Les réunions extraordinaires étaient assez rares : quelque chose d'effrayant devait être encore en train de se préparer. ..

Toute personne normalement constituée aurait été inquiète de cette subite convocation. Au lieu de cela notre Sakura _adorée_ (et le mot est faible !!) souriait. Non pas qu'elle était sadique ou même inconsciente, mais elle se réjouissait d'avance de revoir son Sasuke-kun.

En effet, ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils avaient passée une nuit de rêve, qu'elle n'oublierait jamais de sa vie. Faute de temps, ils ne s'étaient pas revus et elle se disait que peut être après la réunion, elle pourrait l'attirer chez elle. A ce propos, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son appart pour s'assurer que tout était propre et bien rangé, puis sortit le sourire aux lèvres.

Arrivée au bureau de Tsunade-sama, elle remarqua que seuls les membres des forces spéciales étaient présent : Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Kiba et… Sasuke-kun bien sûr! Tenten et Lee devaient être encore à l'Hôpital, Ino et Sai certainement en mission.

Ensuite, aux côtés de Tsunade-sama se trouvaient Jiraiya sama, Kakashi, Iruka, Anko, Ibiki sensei. Ils avaient l'air grave. Godaime prit la parole.

- Merci à tous d'être venus. Si je vous ai convoqué ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'une chose grave vient de se produire : les vénérables membres du conseil ont été victimes d'un complot. Ils ne sont pas morts, mais leur état reste critique.

- Quel complot ? Que leur a-t-on fait ?

- Ils ont été empoisonnés….

Au même moment tous les regards se tournent vers Hinata. Tsunade reprend.

- Un poison spécial leur a été administré, et même moi n'ai pas encore compris son fonctionnement ; ce qui fait que je ne suis pas encore en mesure de préparer un antidote.

- ….

- Vous l'aurez donc compris, un poison de ce type ne peut provenir que d'un spécialiste en la matière…

Les regards sont maintenant vraiment tournés vers Hinata. La jeune fille ne dit pas un mot, ne bouge pas non plus. Elle a l'air absente, comme si tout ce qui se disait ne la concernait pas. Naruto n'en croit pas de ses yeux.

- Mais ça pourrait être quelqu'un d'un village ennemi …

- C'est possible mais très improbable. Seuls les membres des forces spéciales connaissent la demeure des membres du conseil.

- Ca signifierait donc que…

- Tu as bien compris Shikamaru, il y a certainement un traître parmi nous.

Silence. Sakura ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner. Godaime reprend.

- Hinata….

- …

- Nous n'avons pas encore suffisamment de preuves, mais les éléments décrits ci-dessus t'accusent. Tu es la seule ici à pouvoir fabriquer ce type de poison. As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

- …

- Comment as-tu pu oser ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié tes méthodes, mais là tu dépasses les bornes. Tu es la honte de la famille Hyuga…

- Calme toi Neji, tu as entendu Tsunade-sama, il n'y a aucune preuve qui accuse directement Hinata.

Shino venait d'intervenir. Hinata, comme à son habitude, l'avait complètement ignoré. La tension est évidente entre ces deux là, Neji a l'air d'en vouloir profondément à sa cousine depuis un long moment. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de la réunion. Tsunade coupe court à la discussion.

- Shino a raison, calme toi Neji ! Vous règlerez vos comptes après. Hinata, si tu n'as rien à dire, je vais être obligé de te suspendre et de te faire surveiller 24h/24, le temps que nous trouvions des éléments suffisants pour t'inculper, ou pour t'innocenter.

- ….

- Dans ce cas…

- Attendez !

Tout le monde se retourne vers Sasuke qui n'a rien dit jusqu'à présent.

- Que se passe-t-il Sasuke ?

- Hinata n'est pas la responsable de cet empoisonnement.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Pour la simple raison qu'elle est restée avec moi toute la nuit.

Tout le monde est sous le choc.

- Comment ça ?

Pas la peine d'en demander plus, le regard de l'Uchiwa veut tout dire.

- Ah c'était avec lui que tu avais rendez-vous hier nuit ? Tu aurais pu me dire...Cria Naruto avec un rire coquin. Hinata rougit et ferme les yeux. Un garde rentre dans la pièce et tend un papier à Tsunade qui rougit légèrement et le passe à Jiraiya.

Effectivement, le rapport qui vient d'arriver à l'instant confirme tes dires Sasuke. Quoi qu'il en soit, soyez vigilants. Je vous convoquerais dès que j'aurais du nouveau. La séance est levée.

Ils sortent lentement de la pièce, encore sous le choc des révélations. Sakura ne s'est jamais senti aussi mal. Donc Sasuke et Hinata…

Neji lui a du mal à se retenir et fonce sur sa cousine :

- Tu n'as pas honte de te comporter comme une traînée ? Déjà tu n'hésites pas à coucher avec les ennemis avant de les assassiner et maintenant… tu t'envoies en l'air avec lui alors que tu le connais à peine… Tu me dégoûtes, Hinata.

Elle l'ignore comme d'habitude et s'apprête à continuer son chemin. Il lui attrape violemment le bras.

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

- Neji-niisan, tu as le droit de me détester et de me regarder de haut… Par contre, je serais toi, je réfléchirais deux fois avant de toucher une fille comme moi…

Il sentit quelque chose effleurer sa peau.

- Une seule piqûre suffira… Alors si tu as envie de rejoindre tes amis à l'hôpital, c'est quand tu veux…

Sourire innocent d'Hinata. Neji retire brusquement son bras. La jeune fille continue son chemin et se retrouve au niveau de Sasuke, qui n'a rien raté de la scène. Ils se regardent du coin de l'œil, puis elle passe son chemin.

Une chose est sûre : quelque chose se passe entre ces deux là. Sakura est au bord des larmes, Shino sourit.

_**Et voilà fin du chap 3**_

_**L'atmosphère devient plus que tendue et on se demande ce qu'ils préparent, ces deux là. J'en profite aussi pour torturer gratuitement Sakura, que j'apprécie encore moins que Sasuke…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Titre__ : Liaisons dangereuses…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : NC-17_

_Résume__ : Une mystérieuse relation... Des amis en danger. Soupçons, trahison, deception, vengeance... _

_Warning __: Yaoi, leger Yuri, lemon, torture psycho_

_Disclaimer__ : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers à Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 4 : Colère…**

Hinata méditait encore sous ses chutes d'eau lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd. Elle eut juste le temps de se dégager avant que le rocher ne s'effondre sur elle. Surprise elle leva les yeux, découvrant ainsi une Sakura folle de rage :

- Sakura, mais qu'est ce que ?

- Qu'est ce que quoi ? Tu oses me poser une question pareille, après ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Mais, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Oh arrête de faire ton innocente. Tu as tout fait pour l'attirer dans ton lit, n'est ce pas ?

- C'est de Sasuke-kun que tu veux parler ? Attends, je vais t'expliquer …

- Tais toi, espèce de salope…

Hinata regardait son amie avec beaucoup d'étonnement. Elle n'avait jamais vu Sakura aussi en colère. Et quelles étaient ces dures paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer ?

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu t'envoyer en l'air avec lui alors que tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour lui …

- Sakura…

- Tu as bien caché ton jeu hein ! Pendant toutes ces années je t'ai fait confiance, je me suis confiée à toi, je t'ai aidée à devenir ce que tu es et maintenant…

- Calme toi Sakura !

- Non Hinata, je ne vais pas me calmer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aime en toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a choisit, mais tu peux être sûre d'une chose, c'est que je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer comme ça.

Sur ce elle fonce sur sa copine. Ca sent mauvais ! Hinata sait très bien qu'elle ne peut pas rivaliser au corps à corps avec Sakura, c'est trop risqué. De plus elle ne veut pas utiliser ses techniques de combat ; ce serait fatal pour son amie. Il reste une solution : l'eau.

Elle essaie de faire les sceaux. Trop tard, le coup de poing de Sakura l'envoie valser quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se relève difficilement. Notre kunoichi aux cheveux roses ne perd pas de temps et commence à se défouler sur son amie. Hinata s'épuise de plus en plus. Sakura sourit cruellement :

- Ca t'apprendra à jouer avec les sentiments des autres, sale pétasse. Crève !

- Ce dernier coup est censé être fatal. Hinata s'effondre, puis disparaît dans l'eau : c'était un clone aqueux !

Sakura se retourne rapidement à la recherche de son amie (ennemie ?) .. Trop tard. Elle se fait surprendre par plusieurs coups. Elle regarde la Hyuga qui se tient en face d'elle, puis sourit :

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas m'arrêter avec des coups aussi faibles…

- …

- Tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça, poufiasse !

Elle essaie de frapper mais rien à faire, ses bras (et ses jambes aussi d'ailleurs) refusent de bouger. Maudite Hinata, penses-t-elle. Elle a paralysé ses membres.

- Attends un peu que j'arrive à me libérer… Je te jure que je vais te tuer…

- …

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Neji ! Il ne manquait plus que lui. D'un coup d'oeil, il comprend la situation. Hinata s'éloigne… Il libère Sakura du sort, puis jette un regard menaçant à sa cousine... La fille aux cheveux roses, ayant l'air de reprendre ses esprits, tombe à genoux sur l'eau et pleure amèrement.

Les deux Hyuga se regardent, et les Byakugan se déclenchent. Neji est visiblement irrité et a vraiment l'air de vouloir s'en prendre à sa cousine.

- Ca te fait plaisir hein, de faire souffrir tout le monde autour de toi…

- C'est elle qui a commencé…

- Tu as intérêt à t'excuser, sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?

- Tu me répugnes…

- Peut être mais ça ne réponds pas à ma question…

- Espèce de traînée !

- Tu n'es pas fatigué de toujours répéter les mêmes choses, Neji-niisan ?

Cette fois ça en est de trop. Neji fonce vers elle, bien décidé à lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Depuis le temps où il rêve de ça, en plus… Tout à coup, une main l'arrête.

- Laisses la tranquille, Neji…

- Lâche moi, Sasuke…

- C'est une histoire de fille, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler.

La pression autour de son bras se resserre, et le Hyuga se calme enfin. Il jette un coup d'œil mauvais à Hinata, puis repart vers Sakura. Sasuke regarde maintenant dans leur direction. Il la regarde. De grosses larmes se mettent à couler de ses joues. Pourquoi, pourquoi ce regard froid ? Elle se décide à parler, entre deux sanglots.

- Tu as tout suivi, depuis le début…

- …

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu me traites comme ça ?

Pas de réponse, il continue à la fixer. Elle ne peut soutenir son regard, et baisse les yeux.

- Tu es … pathétique !

Puis il tourne le dos,

- Allons nous en, Hinata !

Puis sans cérémonie, il la prend dans ses bras et ils disparaissent dans un nuage de fumée. Sakura reste immobile, il y a des moments comme ça où on ne souhaite qu'une chose : mourir ! Heureusement ou malheureusement, Neji est là et la ramène chez elle avant qu'elle ne fasses une folie.

Pendant ce temps là, Hinata se change rapidement. Encore sous le choc de tout ce qui vient de se passer, elle remarque quand même que son partenaire ne s'est pas retourné. Elle ne dit rien et une fois rhabillée, ils se mettent en marche.

- Sasuke kun…

- Ne pense plus à tout ça. Ca n'a pas d'importance.

Elle soupire. C'est tellement difficile d'avoir une conversation avec Sasuke parfois… Ils finissent par arriver au bureau de Godaime. Shino s'y trouve déjà.

- Bon boulot, Sasuke, Hinata…

- Merci Godaime-sama

- Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, n'est ce pas ?

- Hinata et Sasuke vont continuer à détourner son attention. Je m'occupe du reste.

- Bien, je compte sur toi, Shino.

- Hinata…

- Oui, Godaime sama.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

- Oui…merci.

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

En sortant, ils rencontrent Naruto, Kiba et Shikamaru qui leur font de grands sourires.

- Salut les amoureux !

Sasuke ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. Hinata rougit et veut dire quelque chose mais Sasuké l'attire brusquement à lui, puis continue son chemin sans rien dire. La jeune fille rougit de plus belle, mais ne se débat pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à l'extérieur :

- Que vas-tu faire Hinata ?

- Comment ça, Shino ?

- Tu ne vis plus chez ton père depuis un moment. Et tu ne peux pas retourner chez Sakura non plus, vu ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Où vas-tu rester ?

- Je pensais demander à Kurenai sensei…

- Trop tard, elle est partie en mission ce matin…

- Alors dans ce cas, je demand…

- Elle viendra chez moi.

- Sasuke-kun ! Je …

- C'est une bonne idée. Je te la laisse alors

Sur ce Shino disparaît.

- Sasuke-kun…

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de penser à tout ça. Concentre toi sur la mission !

- Oui…

Hinata Hyuga soupira et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi ce genre de mission tombait toujours sur elle ? Puis elle le suivit silencieusement.

Lorsqu'il furent arrivés chez lui, même manège : baisers et caresses affamées. Au bout d'un moment, elle le repousse doucement :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- C'est bon, Sasuke-kun, plus personne ne nous regarde.

- Alors ?

- Alors plus besoin de jouer la comédie…

- Tu en as envie ou pas ?

- Mais, Sakura…

- Décide toi vite, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps.

La jeune fille s'apprête à refuser mais sent quelque chose tout à coup. Elle ouvre grand les yeux et serre les dents. Sasuke a l'air de comprendre.

- Il a recommencé à bouger ?

En guise de réponse, la jeune file le pousse sur une chaise et défait son pantalon. L'objet de ses désirs révélé, elle entame une longue fellation qui ne semble pas déplaire à son partenaire.

-On nous observe…

- Très bien, laissons Shino s'occuper du reste…dit il en caressant ses longs cheveux.

A suivre

_**Euh désolée pour le début mais j'ai un peu de mal avec les disputes de fille. Pour Sakura… gomen, mais vous étiez prévenus. Je reconnais cependant que c'est vraiment vache de ma part. Si vous êtes choqués à ce niveau, surtout ne lisez pas le prochain chapitre !**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Titre__ : Liaisons dangereuses…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : NC-17_

_Résume__ : Une mystérieuse relation... Des amis en danger. Soupçons, trahison, deception, vengeance... _

_Warning __: Yaoi, leger Yuri, lemon, torture psycho_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers à Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 5 : Cœur brisé…**

Hinata repense encore à sa dispute avec Sakura. Elle s'en veut de faire autant de mal à son amie mais, elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. Sasuke a raison, elle devrait plus se concentrer sur la mission. A propos de ce dernier, elle se demande pourquoi il est aussi distant avec Sakura. La pauvre, ce n'était vraiment pas la personne dont elle aurait dû tomber amoureuse. Mais enfin….

Elle est encore dans ses réflexions lorsque… plus d'eau. Elle tourne la tête :

- Sasuke-kun, qu'est ce que … ?

- Ca va faire deux heures que tu monopolises la salle de bain, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche.

Il se tient en face d'elle,…majestueux dans sa nudité. Elle comprend soudain pourquoi son amie l'aime tant. Même s'il a un caractère un peu spécial, c'est un vrai canon. Au lieu de profiter du spectacle, elle rougit et détourne les yeux :

- Je suis désolée, j'avais fini de toute façon…

Puis elle fait mine de partir, pensant qu'il se décalerait pour la laisser sortir. Il ne fait rien de tel et au contraire, il s'avança vers elle. Par réflexe sûrement, Hinata recule…pour se retrouver dos au mur. L'Uchiwa continue à avancer vers elle.

- Sasuke-kun ?

- Reste…Je pourrais avoir besoin de toi…

Hinata le regardait avec de grands yeux. Ce type…

Puis, Sonnerie…. Sasuke continue à la fixer, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se déplacer. Deuxième coup… Troisième…. Là il enfile une serviette, et sort de la salle de bain d'un air enragé. Hinata soupire…sauvée, pense-t-elle, et se dépêche de se tirer de là avant qu'il ne revienne.

La porte s'ouvre, Sasuke regarde le visiteur d'un air agacé. Quel pot de colle celle-là, pense-t-il intérieurement. Il ne le dit pas mais son regard parle pour lui.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Sasuke kun, je…

- …

Encore ce regard froid et distant. Les larmes recommencent à couler.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me traites comme ça ?

- Qu'est ce que tu croyais ?

- Après la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble, je pensais que… Pourquoi elle ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- … oui… _(petit oui pas très motivé)_

- Je passe de bons moments avec elle…

- ….

- Son corps me fait bander deux fois plus que de raison…

_- (sakura déglutit)_

- Elle suce comme un ange

_- (première larme)_

- Elle baise comme une tigresse…

_- (deuxième larme)_

- …et me fait jouir comme une bête…

_- (sanglots)_

- Conclusion : c'est une vraie bombe

_- (envie de suicide…)_

- … bref, tout ce que tu ne seras jamais…

_Deuxième coup dur_. Envie de suicide (x10). Sur ce, Sasuke lui tourne le dos et s'apprête à rentrer lorsque elle lui dit, entre deux sanglots :

- Mais, je t'aime Sasuke… Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter comme ça…

- C'est peut être vrai…

Il se retourne alors et la fixe…

- Mais en même temps, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé !

_Troisième coup dur_. Sakura arrive à peine à respirer. Comment peut-il être aussi ignoble ?

Il tourne brusquement la tête. Sakura essaie aussi de regarder à l'intérieur, pour voir ce qui attire son attention. Encore une erreur !!

Hinata, sans leur prêter attention s'avance vers la porte d'entrée. Kimono noir, décolleté profond, parfum envoûtant, chapelet bouddhiste enroulé autour du bras. Sasuke la retient par le bras :

- Où est ce que tu vas ?

Elle ne lui répond pas mais tourne la tête. Regard sauvage : Sharingan vs Byakugan. Sasuke comprend maintenant la signification de cette odeur : l'assassin s'apprête à passer à l'action. Il esquisse une forme de sourire, la relâche et dit simplement :

- A tout à l'heure.

Sakura reste interdite. Est-ce vraiment la Hinata qu'elle connaissait ? Et même si oui, comment rivaliser avec elle ?

Hinata est triste de voir son amie souffrir autant mais elle doit penser à autre chose : une mission délicate l'attend. Direction l'hôpital de Konoha. Mais cette fois, elle ne rentre pas par l'entrée principale. Elle passe par le toit et arrive à la pièce voulue par la fenêtre.

Tenten dort dans son lit tout en montrant des signes d'anxiété. Parfait, se dit la jeune fille en sortant une petite fiole de sa manche. Elle se concentre pour avoir les idées claires ; le dosage est très important. Un millilitre de trop et c'est la fin. Hinata aimerait bien se tromper, pour une fois, mais enfin… Elle pose les quelques gouttes sur la bouche de la malade qui, par réflexe sûrement, passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Parfait se dit-elle, un jeu d'enfant !

Elle fait pareil avec Lee et remonte sur le toit.

La nuit est noire mais deux personnes l'y attendent.

- Alors ?

- C'est bon…

Trois hommes masqués font alors leur apparition.-

- Shikamaru-san…

- Allez y. Emmenez les dans un lieu sûr et commencez l'interrogatoire dès qu'ils auront repris connaissance.

- Bien

Les hommes disparaissent.

- Bon boulot, Hinata

- Merci, Shikamaru…

- On s'occupe du reste. Comment ça avance de votre côté ?

- Shino est en position

- Parfait. Je pars demain pour Suna.

- Naruto-kun ?

- Oui, ma chère… ?

- C'est à propos de Sakura…

- Je sais, mais on n'a pas le choix...

- Mais on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, n'est ce pas ? Shikamaru ? Je vous en prie !

- Je demanderais à Kiba de s'en occuper. Ca te va ?

- Merci

Puis ils se dispersent. La nuit est toujours noire, et la lune veille.

A Suivre


	7. Chapter 7

_Titre__ : Liaisons dangereuses…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : NC-17_

_Résume__ : Une mystérieuse relation... Des amis en danger. Soupçons, trahison, deception, vengeance... _

_Warning __: Yaoi, leger Yuri, lemon, torture psycho_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers à Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 6 : Amitié…Amour ?**

_**Suna, nuit de pleine lune**_

Encore sous le choc des informations apportées par Naruto, le Kazekage regardait par la fenêtre d'un air inquiet. Il se demandait où est ce qu'elle pouvait être en ce moment, et ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui faire. A cette pensée, il eut un mouvement de dégoût et ses yeux se mouillèrent un peu. Trop de mauvais souvenirs, pensa-t-il.

Il sursauta, puis sourit lorsqu'il sentit une main compatissante se posa sur son épaule. Cette odeur, il la reconnaîtrait parmi des milliers…

- Tu as l'air soucieux.

- Je repensais encore à ce que tu m'as dit…

- Cette situation est assez embêtante, n'est ce pas…

- Je compte sur vous. Et fais savoir à Godaime que Suna restera toujours à vos côtés dans un moment pareil.

- Merci, c'est ce que j'attendais du Kazekage.

- …

- …

- Tu as toujours des insomnies ?

- Non, plus maintenant…

- Ca doit être le boulot alors ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu m'as l'air un peu fatigué…

- Ah ça ! Malheureusement je n'y peux rien…

- … et triste aussi…

- ….

- Tu te sens toujours aussi seul ?

- Non, mon frère et ma sœur font tout pour que je me sente bien. Le village m'aime aussi…

- Gaara…

- Quoi ?

- … Ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler…

- Je sais…Mais je ne sais pas quoi te répondre…

- Oui ou non suffira…

- ….

- Alors, tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Comment ça ?

- Je veux dire, rien de sérieux…

- … des aventures passagères… Comme moi…

Silence, les deux hommes se regardent. Gaara se retourne et donne maintenant dos à Naruto. Ces deux là sont amis depuis un bon moment mais… comment dire… enfin ils ne le savent pas eux-mêmes. C'est toujours le même scénario : ils parlent librement de tout et de rien mais quand il s'agit de parler de sentiments, c'est comme s'ils perdaient leurs mots.

La vérité c'est que Gaara aime beaucoup Naruto et se sent de plus en plus attiré par lui. Le problème c'est que Naruto est son meilleur ami et il ne veut pas prendre le risque tout gâcher… De plus, il ne sait pas ce que Naruto pense de tout ça, et ça le bloque un peu. Sauf que personne ne lui a jamais dit que s'il ne demandait pas, il ne saurait jamais… Conclusion, rien ne se passe.

Naruto lui aussi aime beaucoup Gaara dont il se sent proche, très proche. De plus, son physique ne le laisse pas indifférent et il aimerait bien sortir avec lui. Mais (parce qu'il y a toujours un mais dans ce genre d'histoire), il ne sait pas si Gaara s'intéresse aux garçons. Si oui il ne sait pas s'il lui plairait, même s'il sait que physiquement, il attire aussi bien les filles et les garçons, pour sa plus grande joie. Conclusion, il ne sait pas ce que Gaara penses et comme il n'a jamais pensé à lui demander, bah il ne sait toujours pas.

Silence pesant. Gaara finit par parler le premier

- Bon je vais me coucher, à demain…

- Déjà… Moi qui venait te chercher…

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller se balader dans les rues de Suna…

- Tu veux dire…draguer…

- (rire coquin)

- Obsédé… Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça…

- Tu plaisantes !Toutes les filles sont folles de toi ici… Je me disais que si on était ensemble…

- Je refuse…

- Allez !! Je t'offre un verre.

- Hum. Pourquoi pas. De toute façon tu me dois de l'argent.

- Allons-y.

_**Quelques heures plus tard,.**_

Gaara rentre lentement dans son manoir avec un Naruto qui n'arrête pas de gigoter.

- Kazekage sama, tout va bien ?

- C'est bon, cet imbécile est encore bourré.

Les gardes sourient : c'est à chaque fois la même chose. Naruto finit la soirée bourré et se retrouve à dormir avec le Kazekage. Mais vu que les appartements de celui-ci sont immenses, ça ne choque personne.

Gaara ferme la porte derrière lui. Ouf, enfin arrivé ! En plus ce Naruto pèse une tonne. Et s'il n'arrêtait pas de bouger toutes les secondes.

- Ca va aller Gaara, je peux marcher maintenant…

Malheureusement pour lui, il fait un faux mouvement et …Ils se retrouvent à terre, l'un sur l'autre.

Silences, regards.

_(Traduction __de leurs pensées)_

_Naruto : C'est fou comme il est beau. Même en m'étant fait sucer par cette fille dans le bar, j'ai toujours autant envie de lui… _

_Gaara : De toutes façon, il est bourré, il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait._

_Naruto : Je me demande comme il est au lit. Les filles sont folles de lui !_

En temps normal ils seraient restés là, à se regarder pendant des heures, puis se seraient séparés. Là, l'alcool aidant, Naruto décide de tenter, et il embrasse son ami. A sa grande surprise, Gaara ne le repousse pas. Les langues commencent à jouer ensemble et les mains commencent à se balader.

Naruto…

- Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai envie… Laisse moi faire, si ça ne te plaît pas, j'arrêterais…

Naruto déshabille et assoit son ami sur le rebord du lit. Puis le prend dans sa bouche après lui avoir écarté délicatement les jambes. Gaara ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien : son ami est tellement doux et patient… Il ne s'est jamais sentit autant aimé. Ca suffit à l'exciter davantage, pour le grand bonheur de notre petit blond, qui s'est aussi déshabillé, par la même occasion. Puis prenant son sexe dans ses mains, il commence à se caresser, sans arrêter de donner du plaisir à son ami.

- Naruto… Laisse moi…

- Non Gaara, j'ai envie de m'occuper de toi.

Il faut reconnaître que Naruto doit être très expérimenté et très habile pour faire ces deux choses à la fois. Mais tout se passe très bien, un peu trop même d'ailleurs et ils finissent par venir ensemble en poussant des cris de bonheur.

Le blond recueille la semence de son ami dans sa bouche, en faisant attention à n'en rater aucune goutte pendant qu'il jouit lui-même dans sa main. Gaara est aux anges, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il apprécierait autant cette intimité avec son ami.

Mais ce n'est pas finit. Naruto se relève et vient s'asseoir près de lui, sur le lit. Ceci fait, il écarte les jambes, et il se met à se masser le derrière avec le liquide qu'il avait récupéré dans sa main. L'autre main elle, commence à caresser lentement son ami. Baiser passionné….

- Naruto…

- Vu qu'on a rien pour ça, il faut que je me prépare… à te recevoir…

Pas besoin de le dire deux fois, notre Kazekage a compris le message. Sa bouche descend vers le sexe de son ami et pendant qu'il le suce avidement, le pénètre avec ses longs doigts fins. Notre petit renard ne peut retenir ses cris et ses mouvements de bassin. Après quelques minutes comme ça :

- Maintenant !!

- Tu es sûr, ça va aller ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ce n'est pas la première fois…

A ce moment le rouquin se mord les lèvres. Comment ? Ca veut dire qu'un autre a déjà… Quel imbécile il était ! S'il n'était pas resté là à tourner autour du pot…. Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, l'Uzumaki l'embrasse langoureusement et lui dit :

- … Mais je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de le faire qu'aujourd'hui…

Ca suffit à débarrasser Gaara de ses craintes. Il finit par pénétrer son ami avec beaucoup de douceur et commence à bouger ; lentement au départ, mais très vite les mouvements s'accélèrent. Ils ont tous les deux du mal à se contrôler, tellement c'est bon.

- Naruto…

- Je sais, moi aussi…

- Qu'est ce que…

- Viens en moi !

- Naruto, je vais…

- Oui Gaara… Maintenant !!

Et c'est la fin. Les deux hommes retombent sur le lit et cuvent silencieusement leur orgasme.

- Gaara…

- …

- Est-ce que ça t'a plu ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je sais que ce n'est pas la même chose que de le faire avec une fille… Donc si tu n'aimes pas, je compre…

- Idiot ! C'est toi que j'aime…

Dans ce cas… _(Baiser langoureux )_

- Naruto, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Enlève tes mains de là !

- … Je pensais que tu m'aimais. ..

- Et alors, je ne suis pas une machine, je te signale…

- Baka Tanuki…

- Jinchuuriki de merde !

- Mais qu'est ce que je vois là…

- Ca suffit, Naruto, arrête !

On dirait que ce n'est pas ce que ton corps pense…

_A suivre_


	8. Chapter 8

_Titre__ : Liaisons dangereuses…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : NC-17_

_Résume__ : Une mystérieuse relation... Des amis en danger. Soupçons, trahison, deception, vengeance... _

_Warning __: Yaoi, leger Yuri, lemon, torture psycho_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers à Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 7 : Passion**

- Tsunade sama va le mettre au courant…

- …

- Hinata risque d'avoir affaire à lui bientôt.

- Je vois… Elle est au courant ?

- Oui c'est fait

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

- Je ne sais pas dans quel état il sera… On ne peut pas se permettre de prendre de risques…

- Je sais…

- Alors tu sais ce que tu as à faire…

- …

- Sur ce je te laisses.

- Attends Shikamaru…

- …

- J'ai eu un message de Shino.

- Alors ?

- Dans deux jours. On partira devant.

- Très bien. On vous rejoint dès que Naruto sera de retour

Les deux hommes se séparent. La nuit vient juste de tomber, Sasuke rentre chez lui.

Comme d'habitude, et ce depuis qu'Hinata est là, c'est propre et bien rangé. L'odeur ne trompe pas, elle a préparé le dîner. Rien que pour ça, Sasuke doit s'avouer qu'il apprécie bien la présence de sa nouvelle coéquipière. Elle fait ce qu'il faut, sans en faire trop non plus. Elle est prévenante avec lui, sans pour autant lui coller aux fesses. En plus, leurs moments d'intimité sont toujours aussi mémorables. Donc la vie est belle, me direz vous. Sauf que même s'il ne veut pas se l'avouer, quelque chose tracasse un peu notre beau brun.

Bref, comme d'habitude, il rentre en silence et se met à table.

- Sasuke kun, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer. Alors ?

- J'ai vu Shikamaru… Godaime va lui parler… Tu devrais rester sur tes gardes…

- Je vois…

Ils mangent en silence. Le brun prend sa tasse de thé et la porte à ses lèvres lorsque… Ses mains se crispent légèrement. Il repose lentement la tasse et continue à manger…

- Hinata…

- Oui…

- Mes baguettes sont cassées.

- …

La jeune fille disparaît alors et revient avec des baguettes neuves. Hinata, qui jusqu'à présent s'était tenue loin de lui se rapproche et les lui tend. Erreur ! Avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, les couverts et plats volent à l'autre bout de la pièce et elle se retrouve sur la table. Il s'est relevé de sa chaise et la regarde d'un air menaçant :

- Sasuke kun ?

- A quoi tu joues, Hinata ? Tu pensais m'avoir avec quelque chose d'aussi puéril. Ne me sous-estime pas !

La jeune fille rougit et détourne les yeux. Sasuke est vraiment en colère

- Je suis désolée…

Le jeune homme parait se calmer. Il commence d'abord par la caresser,

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est ce que tu as essayé de me droguer ?

- …

Il lui déchire brusquement ses vêtements et lui écarte les jambes.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'apprécies pas les moments qu'on passe ensemble, je ne te croirais pas…

Un doigt s'égare dans l'intimité de la jeune fille, puis deux…

- Quelle humidité, je pourrais même essayer d'en mettre un troisième.

- Arrête, Sasuke kun

- Ah, tu t'es enfin décidé à parler. Tu vas pouvoir répondre à ma question alors…

- …

Toujours rien… Dans ce cas

D'un bras, il retient ses mains ; l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Les deux autres doigts continuent leur intrusion, tandis que sa langue joue avec les tétons d'Hinata.

- Arrête, s'il te plait…

- Déjà ! J'ai pourtant comme l'impression que tu aimes ça…

- ….

- Réponds !

- Sasuke-kun, tout ce qu'on a fait depuis… C'est bien dans le cadre de la mission, n'est ce pas ?

Silence. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais cette question l'énerve deux fois plus que le fait qu'elle ait essayé de le droguer.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu es tellement pressée d'arrêter ?

- …

- Pourtant je n'avais pas l'impression de te forcer…

- C'est que… Sakura…

- Sakura… Dis tu ?

Elle le sent déboutonner son pantalon. Il la relève doucement et la ramène à lui. Ses mains se saisissent des fesses de la jeune fille, pendant que sa langue continue de jouer avec ses tétons. Elle se cambre de plaisir et il lui dit doucement à l'oreille.

- Si c'est à Sakura que tu penses, sache que tu l'as trahi depuis le premier jour où tu es rentrée dans cette pièce….

- Comment… ?

Elle n'a pas le temps d'en demander plus. Il vient de la pénétrer brusquement et commence une gymnastique sauvage en elle. Elle ne se souvient pas de l'avoir vu aussi excité et se demande ce qui peut bien… Mais elle ne peut pas réfléchir, il ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Le rythme cardiaque s'accélère, les mouvements sont rapides et précis. A chaque coup, elle sent ses ongles s'enfoncer deux fois plus dans le dos en sueur de son amant. Une montée de chaleur, un baiser passionné, des spasmes violents… et c'est la fin. Elle reste dans ses bras, écoutant sa respiration saccadée. Ils sont seuls au monde, du moins pour quelques minutes.

Les violents coups portés à la porte la ramènent durement à la réalité. Sasuke se détache alors et lui dit à l'oreille, comme pour continuer sa dernière phrase :

- …donc si tu as envie de laisser passer tout ça à cause d'elle, c'est ton problème !

La jeune fille se raidit. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Sasuké…

- Vas ouvrir, ça doit être pour toi.

Puis il rentre dans sa chambre. Super, il dit ça après avoir déchiré mes vêtements, pense-t-elle. Les bruits se font plus pressants et la porte menace de voler en éclat. Hinata se rabat alors sur la nappe de table (on fait avec ce qu'on a…) et part ouvrir.

- Neji ?

- Hinata…

Je ne vous dit pas la tête que le Hyuga fait en voyant sa cousine vêtue d'un morceau de tissu lui arrivant à peine aux genoux et découvrant plus que nécessaire sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il ajouta ça à ses cheveux ébouriffés, la fatigue qui se lisait dans ses yeux et la semence encore chaude de son amant qui s'écoulait le long de ses jambes ; il comprit tout de suite pourquoi elle avait été aussi longue à répondre. Et ça ne fit que l'énerver davantage :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- C'est toi, n'est ce pas ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu sais très bien… Godaime vient de me l'annoncer… Lee et Tenten..

- …

- Ils ont été empoisonnés, comme les membres du conseil…

- Qu'est ce que j'ai à voir dedans ?

- Je sais que c'est toi Hinata…

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Et même si c'est le cas, pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Tout poison a un antidote n'est ce pas ? Je veux que tu les guérisses, immédiatement !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voyais pas de quoi tu parlais. De plus même si, pourquoi je le ferais ? Tu penses que je me fatigue à empoisonner les gens pour ensuite leur donner un antidote ?

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

- Tu m'as bien compris Neji. Si je suis vraiment l'auteur de ces crimes, c'est la mort qui attend tes amis… Malheureusement pour toi, tu ne peux rien prouver.

Ca en est de trop. Neji donne un coup à sa cousine, qui le bloque immédiatement. Malgré cela, elle vole à l'intérieur de l'appartement et tombe violemment par terre. _Quelle puissance_, pense-t-elle. Neji rentre à son tour, s'avance vers elle et lui serre le cou.

- Neji, arrête…

- Je ne te supporte plus depuis un moment, Hinata, mais cette fois ça en est de trop….

La jeune fille commence à suffoquer. Elle veut prendre quelque chose dans ses poches mais se rappelle qu'elle n'a plus ses vêtements. Elle est désarmée et à ce rythme… Tout à coup, Neji sent quelque chose de froid toucher sa propre gorge. Cette sensation… aucun doute, c'est un Katana. Merde ! Il l'avait oublié celui là …

- Sasuke…

- Lâche là, Neji…

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Sasuke, ça ne te regarde pas… Ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis venu !

- Peut être, sauf que tu oublies deux choses …

- Quoi ?

- Premièrement tu es chez moi, donc tu me déranges…

- …

- Deuxièmement, je ne supporte pas qu'on pose la main sur ce qui m'appartient

Il déclenche son sharingan.

_- Ce qui t'appartient ?_

- Tu as bien entendu. Hinata est à moi maintenant, ne l'oublie pas…

Echange de regards meurtriers. Byakugan contre Sharingan. Hinata ne peut retenir un frisson de frayeur. Ces deux là sont vraiment sérieux. Jusqu'où peuvent-ils aller ?

Heureusement, Neji la relâche et sort de la pièce, visiblement irrité. Les yeux de Sasuke redeviennent noirs.

_Un peu plus tard_

Hinata est dans la salle de bain, un peu déboussolée. En effet, elle s'attendait à la réaction de Neji mais par contre celle de Sasuke… Puis elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt : cette mission n'était-elle pas en train de prendre des proportions bizarres ?De toutes façon se dit-elle, c'est bientôt la fin. Ca parut la rassurer. Puis elle se mit à repenser à son cousin. Elle avait été odieuse avec lui mais, c'était le seul moyen n'est ce pas ? Bientôt, bientôt… tout ce cinéma prendrait fin.

- Encore en train de rêvasser sous la douche ?

- Sasuke-kun…

Encore lui, encore tout nu. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait au juste ? Elle prit le parti de faire comme si de rien n'était :

- Excuse moi, je n'ai vu le temps passer…

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, ça fait à peine cinq minutes que tu es rentrée.

Comme la réalité peut être amère parfois.

_A suivre_


	9. Chapter 9

_Titre__ : Liaisons dangereuses…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : NC-17_

_Résume__ : Une mystérieuse relation... Des amis en danger. Soupçons, trahison, deception, vengeance... _

_Warning __: Yaoi, leger Yuri, lemon, torture psycho_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers à Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 8 : Réconciliation**

_Konoha, bureau de l'Hokage_

- Bon boulot, Sasuke, Hinata… Shino ?

- Tout est prêt, on attend vos ordres…

- Bien… Il est parti hier… vous partirez cette nuit !

- …

- Soyez prudents et surtout, ramenez les vivants…

- Bien… Godaime sama

- Hinata, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Pour cette étape… Je ne suis pas sûre que je serais d'une grande aide …

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien comme vous savez, je ne suis douée que pour les missions d'assassinat…. Je vous demande donc la permission de me retirer.

- Hum… Tu n'as peut être pas tort… Sakura prendra ta place. Des objections ?

- …

- Ok, je préviens Sakura. Vous partirez cette nuit.

- Bien..

- Le temps presse… Il faut que vous soyez rentré dans deux jours, sans faute ! Je compte sur vous…

- Bien…

- Faites attention à vous.

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Sasuke rentre chez lui et constate que les affaires d'Hinata ne sont plus là. Il fronce les sourcils, puis ressort.

_Au même moment, _

Hinata est encore en train de méditer lorsqu'elle sent une présence. Lentement, elle ouvre les yeux. Sursaut de surprise :

- Sakura ?

- Hinata…Je peux te parler deux secondes ?

- …

- Je voulais juste te dire que… Je suis désolée de m'être ainsi emportée…

- …

- Kiba et Godaime sama m'ont tout expliqué… Je n'aurais pas dû…

- Ca va, c'est oublié…

- Merci… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis désolée…

- Oublie tout ça, c'est terminé…

- Je sais que tu es partie de chez lui alors…. Je voulais te dire que tu pouvais revenir à la maison si tu voulais…

- Merci, mais je penses que je vais rester un petit moment chez Kurenai Sensei…

- Je comprends… Hinata…

- Juste pour te dire que je ferais tout pour que cette mission soit un succès.

Hinata sursaute légèrement, ses yeux se mouillent légèrement.

- Sakura, tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hinata ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Non… Rien … Fais de ton mieux.

- Merci…

Sur ce, Sakura s'en va, contente de s'être réconciliée avec son amie. Hinata, elle ne peut retenir ses larmes. Depuis le début de toute cette histoire, elle a comme l'impression de mentir à ses proches. D'abord Neji, et maintenant Sakura. Elle se rhabille en silence lorsque…

- Arrête de pleurer, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait !

- Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça Sasuke…

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Je ne supporte plus de lui mentir comme ça. Je n'arrive même plus à la regarder en face…

-…

- Pourquoi Godaime ne lui dit pas toute la vérité ?

- C'est impossible pour l'instant !

- …

- Il n'y a pas que ça qui te tracasse n'est ce pas ?

- Elle ne sait pas encore…

- …pour nous ?

Puis il s'avance vers elle et la prend dans ses bras.

- Elle pense que…

- …

- Je n'ai pas pu lui dire…

- …

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

- …

- Sasuke-kun ?

- Hm…

- Tu m'écoutes ?

- Non… Arrête de penser à tout ça….

Hinata est adossée contre un arbre, Sasuke est contre elle, très occupé à jouer avec ses seins. Les mains de ce dernier se baladent librement sur le corps de la jeune fille et ses caresses sont très suggestives. Ses intentions sont plus que claires…

- Pas ici, Sasuke !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Mais…si quelqu'un…

- Et alors ? On l'a bien fait des dizaines de fois alors qu'on était observés non ?

- …

- Si tu n'as plus aucune objection…

Sans plus de cérémonie il la soulève par les fesses, lui écarte les jambes et s'introduit presque violemment en elle. Petit cri de surprise qui se transforme rapidement en cri de plaisir. Les coups sont énergiques et notre Hyuga est obligée de s'accrocher à une branche au dessus d'elle…. L'Uchiwa regarde le spectacle d'un air fort intéressé : la jeune fille est légèrement au dessus de lui, et il peut voir sa poitrine bouger au rythme de ses mouvements de reins. L'excitation est à son comble, et le rythme est monstrueusement endiablé. Les pensées se perdent dans des images très peu vertueuses, et les corps se déchaînent. Les mouvements sont de plus en plus passionnés, violents, extrême…. La torture est maintenant insupportable… La délivrance ne tarde pas à arriver : cris de plaisir et orgasme dévastateur ; le tout dans une synchronisation presque parfaite.

Hinata se laisse tomber dans les bras de son amant. Sasuke est maintenant assis contre l'arbre, elle à califourchon sur ses jambes et ils se donnent des baisers passionnés.

- Tu devrais le lui dire…

- Dire quoi ?

- Je réponds à ta question, idiote !

- Tu penses… ?

- Elle ne tardera pas à le savoir en tout cas…

- Je me disais que… Peut-être que…

- Hors de question… Oublie ça !

- …

- Tu pensais vraiment t'en tirer comme ça, petite coquine ?

Hinata le sentit s'embraser de nouveau. Elle eut un petit mouvement de recul…

- Sasuke kun !

- J'ai besoin de me détendre…

Puis ses mains s'aventurèrent sur les fesses de la jeune femme. Et un doigt caressa longuement l'entrée interdite. Nouveaux frissons de plaisirs. Sourire pervers de l'Uchiwa.

_A suivre_

_**Si vous n'avez pas lu que le lemon (et même si, je ne vous en veux pas, après tout c'est fait pour ça…), vous aurez compris que Sasuke, Sakura et Shino doivent ramener des gens à Konoha ; et qu'il y a quelque chose que Sakura ne doit pas savoir … pour l'instant. (Je vous file volontairement un coup de main...). **_

_**Pourquoi je retire Hinata de l'équipe ? Parce que j'ai d'autres projets pour elle, tout simplement… Rassurez vous, sa mission principale ne sera pas de devenir la poupée gonflable de Sasuke.**_

_**Sur ce, +**_

_**Biz**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Titre__ : Liaisons dangereuses…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : NC-17_

_Résume__ : Une mystérieuse relation... Des amis en danger. Soupçons, trahison, deception, vengeance... _

_Warning __: Yaoi, leger Yuri, lemon, torture psycho_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers à Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 9 : Frissons**

_- Tout se passait bien, nous étions presque arrivés à destination lorsque…_

_- Continue…_

_- Ils sont apparus devant nous…_

_- Qui était ce ?_

_- Des hommes, ou des femmes… Ils étaient masqués…_

_- Combien étaient-il ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Je dirais… trois, quatre…_

_- Que s'est-il passé encore ?_

_- Nous avons commencé à nous battre, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop forts…_

_- Que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Neji, Lee et moi avons essayé de faire diversion. Choji et Ino se sont enfuis avec elle…_

_- Vous étiez donc ensembles…. Que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Ils étaient trop forts, nous n'avons pas pu les arrêter. Nous serions tous certainement morts si…_

_- Si quoi ?_

- …

_- Fais un effort Tenten, c'est très important…_

_- S'Il n'était pas arrivé…_

_- Il ?_

- …

_- Réponds Tenten !_

Trop tard, la jeune fille commençait déjà à convulser. Une conséquence de l'interrogatoire sous hypnose certainement.

- Ca suffit ! Laissez la se reposer… On continuera plus tard.

- Bien Tsunade-sama.

- Naruto, Hinata, je compte sur vous.

- Oui…

- Shikamaru, Kiba, j'ai une autre mission pour vous…

_**Au même moment, très loin de là.**_

Takasaki restait de marbre face aux caresses de son amant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à eux, surtout à elle… Ils n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Tout ça était louche, trop louche… Elle avait gobé trop facilement ses paroles ! Normal, personne n'aurait pu le contredire mais… De plus les récents évènements montraient bien que quelque chose se préparait : mais quoi exactement ?

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, je dois être un peu fatigué…

- C'est bien toi qui avais demandé à ce qu'on attende un peu, n'est ce pas…

- Je sais mais… Il y a tellement de choses qui se passent en ce moment…

- Je n'aime pas que tu penses à autre chose quand tu es avec moi…

- Je fais ce que je veux…

- Tu es à moi, ne l'oublie pas…

- Et alors ? J'ai peut être accepté de devenir ton amant, mais je ne suis pas obligé de bander à chaque fois qu'on se voit.

- C'est quoi ton problème au juste ?

- Premièrement je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur… Et deuxièmement, les garçons n'ont jamais vraiment été mon truc, donc ça n'arrange pas les choses…

- Ca aurait été différent si c'était une femme ?

- Il y aurait plus de chances, oui...

Il lâche ces paroles sans vraiment réfléchir, plus pour blesser son amant que par pure conviction. La vérité c'est qu'il est déprimé et fatigué, il qu'il a envie de tout sauf baiser. Il n'arrête pas de se dire qu'il aurait dû mourir, car sa vie est devenue un enfer depuis ce jour là…. Devoir mentir et se cacher des autres est la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais eu à faire.

L'Uchiwa qui est à côté ne l'a pas quitté des yeux. Il sait à quoi il pense et ça ne peut que l'énerver. Silence de mort dans la pièce. Itachi se relève du lit.

- Si c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses…

Takasaki lève la tête vers son amant et… se prend un coup dans l'abdomen. Merde, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Se dit-il avant de tomber sans connaissance sur le lit.

Il finit par se réveiller un peu plus tard, dans un endroit inconnu. Ses yeux sont bandés, donc impossible de reconnaître les lieux. Il est assis à genoux sur quelque chose de mou et d'assez confortable… un lit, certainement…. Ses mains sont attachées et une corde reliée au plafond l'empêche de déplier ses bras La position, vous l'avez comprise est très peu confortable. Un léger frisson lui fait prendre conscience de sa nudité totale : il est pris au piège.

- Tu es réveillé ?

- Itachi… Qu'est ce que… ?

- Tu as intérêt à parler moins fort, si tu ne veux pas que je te bâillonne…

- …

- Je vois que tu as compris le message.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est ce que je suis ligoté ici…

- Hm… Ca promet d'être intéressant. Montre moi un beau spectacle…

Notre ami veut parler mais s'interrompt. Quelqu'un vient de rentrer dans la pièce… Non plusieurs personnes… et s'avancent vers lui. Il essaie de se débattre mais rien à faire… impossible de dénouer ces maudits liens. Il commence à prendre peur…

Une personne se met dans son dos, et deux autres grimpent sur le lit, en face de lui. Des mains le touchent. Notre homme sursaute : des femmes ?

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, elles ont tout sauf l'air de vouloir le tuer…

- Détends toi, on veut juste que tu prennes du bon temps…

L'une d'entre elle a parlé. Notre homme est toujours aussi crispé : tout ça est vraiment bizarre.

Joignant les gestes aux paroles, les caresses commencent. Takasaki rougit légèrement… Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant… Itachi, sans peut-être le savoir est en train de réaliser son plus grand fantasme. Son corps réagit positivement à ce stimulus… Une langue s'immisce dans sa bouche, une autre lui suce les tétons…et… une autre s'attaque à son sexe plus qu'intéressé par tout ça. Elles sont donc trois… Bizarre, il lui semblait que plus de monde étaient rentré.

Puis un autre bruit lui met la puce à l'oreille. Serait ce possible qu'Itachi ait droit aux mêmes faveurs que lui ? Avec qui : des hommes, des femmes, Combien sont-ils (elles) ?

L'avantage, dans sa situation, c'est qu'il peut imaginer toutes les situations possibles et inimaginables, vu qu'il ne peut pas voir ce qui se passe… Son esprit se perd dans des pensées très peu vertueuses et son corps réagit en conséquences.

- Tu bandes comme un âne…

- Elle est énorme!!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va bien s'occuper de toi…

Paroles peu vertueuses aussi, mais dites avec des voix tellement envoûtantes… Les bruits de l'autre côté se distinguent de mieux en mieux. Takasaki ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ça lui fait beaucoup d'effet de savoir que son amant prend son pied aussi, à quelques mètres de lui. Un parfum de luxure intense submerge la pièce, et la température monte progressivement.

Notre homme se laisse faire par ces bouches expertes. Pendant qu'une le suce magnifiquement, une autre lui prodigue des caresses enchanteresses…plus bas… Et la dernière… frisson de plaisir… la plus coquine certainement ! Petit sursaut… elle vient d'insérer deux de ses longs doigts fins en lui…. C'est tout simplement génial, notre Takasaki ne pouvait rêver mieux… En plus elles font tout ça de façon tellement passionnée… Un pur régal… Long baiser, petit mordillement à l'oreille :

- Dommage, ça doit être vraiment bon le faire avec toi…

- A bientôt peut être !

Puis deux d'entre elles s'en vont. Il les entend sortir à regret. Heureusement qu'il en reste une. Elle continue à le sucer avec une langue experte mais elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir le faire jouir…. A côté, les bruits se sont arrêtés. Que se passe-t-il donc ?

Deux mains se posent sur sa taille, suivi d'une série de petits baisers sur le cou. Cette sensation… Il n'y a pas de doute.

- Itachi…

Il sait ce qui va se passer, il le savait depuis le début de toute façon. Il ne peut s'empêcher de passer la langue sur ses lèvres. Le langage du corps ne trompe jamais… il en a envie.

Une seule poussée suffit. La douleur est dérisoire, le plaisir est extrême. Il sent son sexe buter dans la gorge de la fille, au rythme des va-et-vient de son amant. La chaleur monte, ils savent qu'ils ne pourront plus se retenir très longtemps…. La respiration s'accélère, les gémissements continuent de plus belle, les corps et les pensées se perdent… un long baiser passionné, deux cris rauques, une explosion formidable… et la fièvre tombe.

_**Plus tard…**_

- Ca va mieux?

- Itachi… C'était formidable…

Echange de baisers plus que passionnés. Itachi caresse lentement les cheveux soyeux de son amant.

- Tu penses toujours autant à elle ?

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu deviens de plus en plus imprudent…

- Comment ?

- Tu as été suivi… Neji…

Sur ces paroles, il lui montre un petit point noir qui était caché dans ses cheveux.

- Shino ! Dit le Hyuga en serrant les dents.

**A suivre...**


	11. Chapter 11

_Titre__ : Liaisons dangereuses…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : NC-17_

_Résume__ : Une mystérieuse relation... Des amis en danger. Soupçons, trahison, deception, vengeance... _

_Warning __: Yaoi, leger Yuri, lemon, torture psycho_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers à Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 10 : Embrouilles**

- Sasuke, Sakura et Shino sont en route. Silence de mort…Sakura brise la glace :

- Au fait, qui est ce qu'on doit récupérer… ?

- Tsunade sama ne t'a rien dit ?

- Non… Elle m'a juste dit de vous accompagner, et de vous aider en cas de besoin…

- …

- L'une de ces personnes est Neji…n'est ce pas ?

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- … sinon pourquoi Hinata se serait-elle déclinée ?

- …

Sasuke qui n'a rien dit jusque là se décide à parler…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe au juste entre ces deux là ?

- Je ne sais pas… Elle n'a jamais voulu en parler…

- Shino ?

- …

- Si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le…

- Pourquoi est ce que ça t'intéresse ?

- Ca me semble évident… ces deux là font partie de l'opération !

- Tu n'as pas tort… Il y a quelques mois de cela, la sœur d'Hinata, Hanabi Hyuga a été empoisonnée…

- L'héritière du clan ?

- Oui… Heureusement, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, et elle a pu être sauvée à temps…

- …

- Maintes enquêtes ont été menées mais faute de preuves, le coupable n'a jamais été retrouvé. Godaime a donc finit par classer l'affaire…

- …

- Neji et Hiashi-sama sont convaincus que c'est Hinata qui en est l'auteur.

- Pourquoi?

- Ils pensent qu'elle voulait se venger du fait que son père l'ai déshérité…

- C'est donc pour qu'elle est venue habiter avec moi ?

- Exact…

- Quels imbéciles ! Hinata ne ferait jamais une chose pareille …

A ce moment, Sakura se tourne vers Sasuke. Comment peut-il être aussi sûr de lui alors qu'il la connaît à peine ? Elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Shino s'arrête brusquement.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Shino ?

- Nous sommes suivis…

- Impossible…Personne n'était censé être au courant !

- …

- Sakura, est ce que tu as parlé à quelqu'un de cette mission ?

- Non, pas vraiment…

- Réfléchis bien !!

- Hum… Oui j'en suis bien sur, je n'en ai parlé à personne… sauf à …Sai.

- SAI ?

- Euh oui, il voulait m'inviter chez Ichiraku, mais ….

Les deux hommes échangent un regard. Sakura est complètement larguée…

- Qu'est ce que… ?

- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas…

Les paroles de Shino sont censées la rassurer, mais le regard de Sasuke la replonge dans le doute…

- Combien sont-ils, Shino… ?

- Deux, apparemment…

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

- On n'a pas le choix, il faut se séparer…

- …

- Shino et moi allons continuer... Toi Sakura, tu essaies de les retenir le plus longtemps possible !

- Bien…

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller, Sakura ?

- Oui, merci Shino !

- Très bien… On compte sur toi

- Fais de ton mieux…

Sasuke dit ces derniers mots et fonce rejoindre Shino. La jeune fille reste seule, un peu angoissé par ce qui l'attend, mais aussi troublée par l'impression d'avoir commis une faute irréparable.

**Plus loin. **

Itachi et Neji sont toujours dans leur chambre d'Hôtel. L'atmosphère est tendue…Il sentent le danger se rapprocher.

- Itachi…Qu'est qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On sort… et on les attend…

- Et si…

- Tu connais toi-même la réponse, n'est ce pas ?

- …

- S'il le faut, on sera obligés de se battre.

A l'extérieur, effectivement deux personnes masquées les attendent. Mais ce ne sont pas ses amis, contrairement à ce que Neji aurait pensé.

- Tiens voici nos deux tourtereaux…On a passé un bon moment ?

- …

- Tu me surprends beaucoup Itachi, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aimais les hommes. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais insensible à mon charme…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Toujours aussi froid… Enfin, je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins. Où est-elle ?

- De qui veux-tu parler ?

- Tu le sais très bien…

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec vos histoires…

Effectivement, mais tu dois savoir que ton intervention a contrecarré nos plans. Si vous voulez éviter des morts inutiles, dites nous où elle se trouve…

- Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve et je n'ai aucune intention de vous aider…

- Toujours aussi arrogant, je vois… Tiens, est ce que le Hyuga sait ce qui est arrivé à son ami ?

- ….

- Tu t'es bien gardé de le lui dire, n'est ce pas ? Tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour le ménager autant !

- Itachi... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui sont ces gens ? De quoi elle parle ?

- …

- Réponds moi !

- Choji….

Pas la peine d'en dire plus, il a comprit…Neji rentre dans une colère noire et s'adresse directement à la fille.

- Vous l'avez tué, n'est ce pas ? C'est vous qui nous aviez attaqués ce jour là …

- Je ne peux le nier…

- Où est-elle ?

- Si nous le savions, penses-tu qu'on serait là ?

- Enfoirés…

- Dites nous ce qu'on veut savoir et tout ira bien… Sinon….

- Sinon quoi… ?

En disant ces mots, Neji a déclenché son Byakugan, les yeux d'Itachi deviennent rouges.

- Très bien, si vous insistez…

_A suivre..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Titre__ : Liaisons dangereuses…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : NC-17_

_Résume__ : Une mystérieuse relation... Des amis en danger. Soupçons, trahison, deception, vengeance... _

_Warning __: Yaoi, leger Yuri, lemon, torture psycho_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers à Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 11 : Elle….**

Un bruit lui fit ouvrir lentement les yeux : un bruit monotone, agaçant, voire même troublant. Etait-elle la seule à l'entendre ? D'où est ce que ce son pouvait-il bien provenir ? Un sablier ? Une horloge? A cette pensée, de fines larmes se mirent à couler de ses joues. Ce bruit… Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle si jamais ce bruit finissait par s'arrêter?

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était retenue dans cet endroit … Enfermée dans cette pièce sombre depuis sa capture, elle n'avait plus jamais revu la lumière du soleil. Depuis ce jour, son corps avait enduré maintes souffrances. Ils avaient utilisés tous les moyens en leur possession pour la faire avouer. Elle avait été traitée comme un animal, ils avaient souillé son corps et son âme.

Combien… combien de temps allait-elle pouvoir encore supporter tout cela ? Ses dernières forces l'abandonnaient progressivement, mais, plutôt mourir que de leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient. ! Depuis tout ce temps, personne n'était venu la secourir… Ses geôliers n'avaient-ils pas dit que personne ne pourrait jamais les retrouver ? Que leur plan était parfait ?

Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi faible…Si seulement elle avait encore un peu de force pour prévenir Tsunade-sama…

Elle fut brusquement tirée de sa réflexion par une voix et en eut presque la chair de pour. Encore lui… ce sale traître…

- Je t'apporte une petite surprise….

- ….

- Quoi ? Tu m'en veux encore pour tout à l'heure ? Moi qui pensais que ça te ferais du bien !

- Ne me touche pas, ordure !

- Tu me parais bien insolente, pour une captive…Oublierais-tu que ta vie repose entre nos mains ?

- Et alors, qu'attendez vous pour m'éliminer ?

- Tu veux déjà mourir ? Tu n'es pas bien avec nous ? Tu trouves que je ne m'occupe pas assez bien de toi ?

- Arrête… Tu me donnes la nausée…

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire pour sortir d'ici…. Dis nous juste où tu l'as cachée…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- Tu t'obstines je vois…

- Vous pourrez me faire tout ce que vous voulez, mais je ne vous le dirais jamais…

- Je m'en doutais… Enfin, tu ne nous laisses pas le choix, n'est ce pas ?

- Qu'est ce que… ?

- Regarde ce que je t'ai rapporté…

Quelque chose tombe sur le sol. La jeune fille écarquille les yeux…

- Tu …tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Comment as-tu pu …?

- Tu pleures… Moi qui pensais que tu aurais été contente de revoir une vieille amie…

- Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait… ?

- Rien… On a combattu, et j'ai gagné, voilà tout.

- Je te déteste !

- Au moins tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, c'est déjà ça…

- Qu'est ce que tu vas lui faire ?

- Je ne sais pas… Ca dépendra de toi…

- Non, tu ne vas pas…

- A toi de décider… Tu nous dis ce qu'on a envie de savoir, ou elle subira le même sort que toi…Je te laisse réfléchir….

Sur ces mots il se retire, la plongeant encore dans l'obscurité. Notre jeune fille se précipite vers la malheureuse victime qui est tombée par terre et la transporte tant bien que mal sur ce qui lui sert de lit. Puis, elle lui tamponne doucement le front avec une serviette humide, comme pour la ranimer. Ca a l'air de marcher, elle sent la malade bouger. Des larmes de bonheur s'écoulent de ses yeux et elle se jette sur son amie :

- Sakura, tu es vivante. Je suis tellement heureuse. J'ai pensé que…

Surprise, Sakura sursaute légèrement. Elle ne peut distinguer son visage, mais par contre, cette voix, elle la reconnaîtrait parmi des milliers.

- I… INO !! C'est toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans cet endroit ?

- …

- C'est donc ici que tu étais tout ce temps ? Et moi, qui pensait que tu étais en mission….

Et là, Sakura se met à pleurer amèrement.

_**Plus tard. Deux hommes se retrouvent dans une forêt :**_

- On dirait qu'on arrive trop tard…

Le deuxième homme ramasse un kunai ensanglanté par terre.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Kiba ?

- C'est son odeur, ils se sont battus ….

- … et elle a été capturée…

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant, Shikamaru ?

- Je crains le pire, mais cependant, ce petit imprévu risque de nous être d'une grande aide…

- Comment ça ?

- Elles doivent certainement être ensemble…

- Ca va, j'ai compris. Akamaru !

- …

- Renifle ça et essaie de trouver où est cachée Sakura.

- Bien

Le chien disparaît.

- Quoi, qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?

- Rien, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il parle maintenant !

- Hum ! On rentre ?

- Oui, allons faire notre rapport à Godaime.

_**A suivre...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Titre__ : Liaisons dangereuses…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : NC-17_

_Résume__ : Une mystérieuse relation... Des amis en danger. Soupçons, trahison, deception, vengeance... _

_Warning __: Yaoi, leger Yuri, lemon, torture psycho_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers à Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 12 : DOULEUR**

**_Plus loin..._**

Le combat est rude, mais il faut avouer que l'équipe Neji/Itachi est vraiment très puissante. Les deux ninja masqués sont en mauvaise posture : l'homme a été mis hors d'état de nuire par Neji et la fille mène un combat acharné contre Itachi.

- Suzumebachi…

- Pas la peine de parler. Tu m'as encore enfermé dans un genjutsu, n'est ce pas ?

- Tu vas mourir…

- C'est vrai… D'ailleurs, je l'ai su depuis que nous avons commencé à combattre

- Donc inutile de continuer à résister…

- Ce sera mon premier échec… et face à toi en plus. Ce que ça peut être contrariant ! Mais enfin… Je ne serais pas morte en vain…

- Ta vie ne m'intéresse pas…

- Mais ce n'est pas seulement de moi que je parle…

- ….

- Tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à ton amant...

Itachi, ayant un mauvais pressentiment se précipite vers un Neji se tient à genoux sur le sol, la main posée sur sa poitrine.

- Neji…

- Itachi… Je… je …

Puis il retombe brusquement sur le sol.

- Neji !!

Ca ressemble plus à un cri de désespoir qu'autre chose. L'Uchiwa, à ce moment, ne se rend pas compte qu'il a relâché sa garde. Une voix le rappelle à la cruelle réalité :

- C'est dangereux de tourner le dos à ses ennemis, Itachi. Tu as tort de me sous-estimer ainsi….

- Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?

- Patience, tu vas tout de suite connaître le même sort. Entends-tu le bourdonnement de mes guêpes ?

- ….

- Elles sont pourtant juste derrière toi. Si tu bouges, ne serait ce que le petit doigt, tu connaîtras le même sort que ton amant.

- Tu l'as empoisonné ?

- N'est ce pas ? C'est fou comme une petite guêpe peut être efficace dans un combat comme celui-ci. J'ai bien peur que ce soit la fin pour ton ami…

- …

- Ca me réjouit en quelques sortes. J'avais été un peu frustrée que la petite Hyuga arrive à s'en sortir. Comprends-tu, j'ai été tellement blessée que j'ai fabriqué un poison encore plus puissant et dont je ne connais même pas l'antidote. Mais bien entendu je ne m'en sers qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Désolée de t'agacer autant… Mais je suis une kunoichi avant tout et j'ai une mission à remplir. Dis moi où elle se trouve et tout se passera bien.

- Quel intérêt aurais-je à le faire ?

- Je te laisserais la vie sauve…

- Ca m'est égal…

- Ne sois pas ridicule Itachi. Arrête de penser à lui, il est déjà mort ! Si tu m'aidais, on pourrait certainement….

- Tu ne m'intéresses pas…

- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu désire… Meurs !

Sur ces mots, une horde de guêpes volent vers Itachi lorsque… un nuage noir fond sur elles, les empêchant d'avancer. Une terrible bataille d'insecte s'en suit et les quelques survivants restant retournent chez leur maître.

La fille tourne les yeux et aperçoit Sasuke et Shino

- On dirait qu'on arrive à temps… declare ce dernier, impassible comme à son habitude.

- Un ninja du clan Aburame… Vous êtes donc de Konoha ! Que venez vous faire ici? Vous ne voyez pas que vous nous dérangez !

- Désolé, mais nous avons pour ordre de récupérer ces deux hommes, avec ou sans ton consentement ! replique sèchement Sasuke

- C'est ce qu'on va voir….

**Sceaux : Technique de…**.

Puis elle s'arrête brusquement. Sasuke la nargue :

- Que se passe-t-il ? On dirait que tes insectes ne t'obéissent plus…

- ….

- Pire encore, on dirait qu'elles se retournent contre toi...

- Un genjutsu… J'aurais dû m'en douter… crache la jeune femme.

- Tu vas mourir…

- Je sais… Mais ça me console de savoir que je ne partirais pas seule...

Elle dit ces derniers mots en désignant Neji puis s'effondre. Itachi est toujours accroupi sur le sol, tenant son amant dans ses bras. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il est vraiment désespéré. Shino et Sasuke vont vers eux, et baissent la tête : ils ne peuvent rien faire.

- On n'arrive pas trop tard j'espère…

Ils tournent la tête, Naruto et Hinata se tiennent en face d'eux.

- Tsunade sama nous avait demandé de venir en renfort, au cas où vous auriez besoin d'aide.

- Neji-niisan !

Le regard d'Hinata se pose alors sur Neji, qui agonise littéralement, et se précipite vers lui.

- Je suis désolé, Hinata, on dirait que nous sommes arrivés un peu tard…

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il a été empoisonné, par une guêpe…

- Hinata…

- Naruto-kun…

- Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sûre….

- S'il te plait !

C'est Itachi qui vient de parler. Son visage reste inexpressif, comme d'habitude, mais comment dire, il y a quelque chose de tellement fort qui se dégage de lui, qu'ils en ont tous la chair de poule.

- Allongez-le sur le sol et écartez vous de lui…

Les garçons s'exécutent. Et Itachi relâche son amant malgré lui.

Hinata se met alors au travail. Elle l'ausculte brièvement et commence à chercher quelque chose dans ses poches. La tension est à son comble, l'attente est insupportable.

La Hyuga sait que les minutes sont comptées, mais comment dire, elle doit être très prudente. Elle finit par ressortir une petite fiole et essaie de se concentrer. Le dosage est précis, elle n'a pas droit à l'erreur. Elle s'apprête à l'ouvrir lorsqu'une main se pose sur sa jambe. Les autres ne peuvent s'empêcher de sursauter :

- Hinata…

- Neji, tu ne devrais pas !

- Je… je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi…

- …

- Je connais toute la vérité maintenant. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi…

- Neji !

- Je voudrais juste que tu me rendes un dernier service…

- ….

- Je ne veux pas guérir. Laisses moi comme ça…

- Tu l'as fait exprès n'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de ne pas éviter cette guêpe ? Tu avais tellement envie de mourir ?

Les larmes de la jeune fille envahissent son visage. Neji fait un genre de grimace qui ressemble à un sourire.

- C'est gentil de pleurer pour moi après tout ce que je t'ai fait. Adieu, Hinata-sama. Merci encore…

La main du malade retombe. Hinata essuie ses larmes.

- Je suis désolée, Neji-niisan.

_**A suivre...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Titre__ : Liaisons dangereuses…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : NC-17_

_Résume__ : Une mystérieuse relation... Des amis en danger. Soupçons, trahison, deception, vengeance... _

_Warning __: Yaoi, leger Yuri, lemon, torture psycho_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers à Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 13 : Mélancolie….**

- Je suis désolée, Neji-niisan…

Sur ces mots, Hinata serre les poings et applique quelques gouttes sur la bouche de son cousin. Le corps inanimé jusque là se tord de douleur, puis retombe à terre, sans vie.

- Je suis désolée, Neji-niisan mais je ne peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi…

Elle sent une main sur son épaule. Itachi… Il ne dit rien, mais elle sent ce qu'il veut lui demander.

- Je ne suis pas médecin, donc je ne peux pas le soigner…

- ….

- Ca va juste ralentir l'avancée du poison. Il faut le transporter d'urgence à Konoha. Seule Tsunade-sama pourra…

- Je vois…

Sur ce, il porte son amant sur ses épaules et se retourne vers les autres…

- Allons-y…

- ….

- Quoi ? Vous étiez bien censé nous ramener non…

- Effectivement…

- Alors allons-y…. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Tu sais pourquoi nous devons te ramener n'est ce pas ?

- ….

- Attends Itachi…

- C'est Sasuke qui vient d'intervenir….

- Tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière, en es-tu conscient ?

- Je sais…

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Itachi ?

Naruto vient d'intervenir à son tour….

- ….

- Tu vas te laisser prendre sans te battre…

- ….

- Tu vas te décider à parler…

**Sceau : Kage Bun….**

- Attends, Naruto kun !

- Hinata !

- Laisse-le… Allons-y Itachi-kun, le temps presse…

Le Itachi en question se contente de la regarder, puis silencieusement, ils se mettent en route. Les autres sont encore sous le choc, Shino ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Si j'avais imaginé que ça se passerait comme ça….

Ils finissent cependant par les suivre. La mission est réussie mais la victoire a un goût amer, très amer… Et c'est avec cette frustration qu'ils arrivent au point de rendez-vous.

Car, vous vous doutez bien qu'en ces temps de suspicion, ils ne rentrent pas directement à Konoha. Shikamaru les attend. Naruto ne peut s'empêcher de les railler :

- Déjà…

- Les gardes vous ont repéré depuis que vous avez pénétré dans cette forêt. Quelles sont ces têtes d'enterrement ?

Il jette un coup d'œil à ce qu'Itachi tient dans les bras puis comprend… Quelque chose a mal tourné de leur côté aussi. Il claque des doigts et des hommes masqués apparaissent :

- Emmenez le voir un médecin…

Sentant la réticence d'Itachi, Hinata tente de le rassurer :

- Il faut qu'il voie un médecin… Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester avec lui…

L'Uchiwa ne dit rien, mais laisse l'ANBU s'emparer de Neji. Et ce dernier disparaît avec les deux Hyuga. Shikamaru continue.

- Merci d'être venu, Itachi… Tsunade-sama souhaite s'entretenir avec toi. En attendant, les gardes vont te conduire dans un endroit où tu pourras te reposer.

- …

Il s'apprête à suivre les gardes lorsqu'il se retourne brusquement. Là deux sharingan se croisent et s'observent longuement. La tension est nettement perceptible, pendant quelques secondes du moins. Les deux frères finissent par fermer les yeux et Itachi s'éloigne.

Ces deux là n'ont pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, pense Shino.

Shikamaru interrompt ce silence pesant :

- On a un problème !

- Sakura….

- Exact Shino. Elle a été capturée… Kiba et Akamaru sont sur une piste, ils nous tiennent au courant…

- Et lui ?

- Evaporé… La dernière fois qu'il a été aperçut, il parlait à Sakura…

- Je vois…

- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Neji ? Shino, c'est toi qui ?

- Aucunement… Il a été empoisonné, par une guêpe…

- Une guêpe…

- Oui, une spécialité du clan Kamizuru…

- Le village caché d'Iwa serait donc aussi impliqué dans toute cette histoire…

- Shikamaru…

- Je sais Sasuke… Godaime-sama veut juste lui parler…

- …

- Qu'est qu'on fait maintenant alors ?

- On rentre, on fait comme si de rien n'était et on attend les instructions.

- Bien…

Ils se dispersent, rentrant chacun de son côté.

_**Dans la soirée.**_

Naruto invite Sasuke à aller manger des ramens chez Ichiraku. Ils sont un peu un sous le choc de ce qui vient de se passer et ont besoin de se changer les idées. Ils parlent de tout et de rien comme d'habitude, puis se décident à rentrer. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrent Hinata, qui a l'air un peu fatiguée…

- Hinata !

- Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun…

- Alors ?

- C'est bon…Tsunade-sama s'en occupe.

- Ouf, j'ai eu tellement peur… (soupir de soulagement). Tu as été géniale, Hinata !

- Merci, Naruto-kun…

- Ca te dirait d'aller boire un verre avec moi… Aie, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Sasuke !

-Tu as fini de jouer au pitre ! Laisse-la tranquille maintenant.

- C'est bon, je plaisantais... Ne sois pas jaloux !

- Mais qu'est ce que…

Si les pensées pouvaient tuer, il est clair que Naruto serait mort sur le coup. Parce que là l'Uchiwa avait vraiment des envies de meurtre. Non seulement il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto faisait ce genre de remarque débile. Mais aussi et surtout, pourquoi Hinata rougissait autant lorsqu 'elle était en face de l'Uzumaki. Parce qu'il faut le dire, elle ne rougissait jamais autant avec lui !

- Bon bah je vous laisse. Bonne nuit les amoureux… Ne faites pas trop de bêtises surtout.

Sasuke est hors de lui. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a à rougir quand il raconte des âneries pareilles ! Par réflexe sûrement, il pose la main sur le manche de son katana. Cette fois il sent que… Trop tard ! Notre renard espiègle a déjà disparu. Mais ce n'est pas possible, voilà qu'elle… sourit en plus… en regardant dans le vide. On dirait qu'elle l'a complètement oublié. Il respire un coup…

- Hinata !

- Sasuke-kun ? dit-elle avec une voix un peu endormie, comme si elle sortait d'un rêve

- On rentre ?

- C'est que j'avais promis à Kurenai…

- HINATA !!

Elle sent qu'il n'a pas envie d'être contrarié ce soir. Elle se résigne alors, un peu à contrecœur. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'a pas envie de passer la nuit avec lui mais, tellement de choses se sont passées et elle a vraiment envie de parler à quelqu'un. Mais bon, allez expliquer ça à un Sasuke frustré, jaloux et enragé… Il finit par se radoucir quand même et lui dit simplement, une fois qu'ils sont arrivés :

- Ca a été une dure journée…

- Oui…

- Ça va ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Ca ira mieux tout à l'heure…

Elle comprend ce qu'il veut dire par là. Serait-il un peu anxieux, lui aussi ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il est différent ce soir… Plus tendre, et plus attentionné aussi. L'amour est presque féerique et ça suffit pour redonner le moral à notre chère Hyuga. Même si elle sait que ce n'est qu'une pause, et les choses reviendront à la normale dès le lendemain. Serait-ce une manière pour l'Uchiwa de montrer sa sollicitude ? Parfois, les gestes ont autant d'impact que les mots… du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pense, en s'endormant dans les bras de son amant.

_A suivre_


	15. Chapter 15

_Titre__ : Liaisons dangereuses…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : NC-17_

_Résume__ : Une mystérieuse relation... Des amis en danger. Soupçons, trahison, deception, vengeance... _

_Warning __: Yaoi, leger Yuri, lemon, torture psycho_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers à Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 14 : Un parfum de rose…**

« Si Jupiter voulait donner une reine aux fleurs, la rose serait la reine de toutes les fleurs. (…) elle exhale l'amour, attire et fixe Vénus : toutes ses feuilles sont charmantes ; _son bouton vermeil s'entrouvre avec une grâce infinie et sourit délicieusement aux zéphyrs amoureux » SAPPHO_

_Tout avait commencé quelques semaines plus tôt…._

**Konoha, salon de thé…**

- Ino…

- Mouais … (réponse ressemblant plus à un gémissement qu'autre chose)…

- On est dans un lieu public …

- Ouiiiii

- Ino, tu vas te calmer à la fin…

- Sakura… je…

Le visage de la blonde s'empourpra. Elle écarta plus grand les jambes, ses chevilles s'enroulèrent autour de la chaise, et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les rebords de la table. Un petit soubresaut maîtrisé (elle était dans un lieu public quand même...), suivi d'un mordillement de la lèvre inférieure puis une montée brutale de chaleur…. Les yeux se ferment, les ongles et les chevilles étouffent le bois. Un gémissement plaintif, ou un soupir s'en suit… puis la fièvre tombe. La jeune fille relâche tout, s'affale sur sa chaise en posant une main sur son front. Que de sensations pensait-elle, apaisée…

Sakura, elle, était dans tous ses états. Cette Ino dépassait les bornes. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de… dans un lieu aussi public… ?

- Tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme une chienne en chaleur…

- Je n'y peux rien, ça m'a pris comme ça…

- Mais quand vas-tu arrêter d'utiliser ces choses… !!

- Ces choses ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…

- Ah ça… déjà ça s'appelle un chapelet Thaï et de deux, c'est impossible, je ne peux plus m'en passer…

- Ne me dis pas que tu portes ça tout le temps…

- Si si… Et tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est bon…J'en suis accro maintenant.

- Mais pourquoi ? Ca ne se passe pas bien avec… Neji ?

- Si si, très bien au contraire…

- Mais pourquoi tu utilises des trucs pareils alors ?

- C'est pour accroître les sensations…

- … ?

- Faut bien varier un peu les plaisirs, n'est ce pas ?

- Toi alors, tu ne changeras jamais…

- Tu devrais essayer….

- Non merci…

- Laisse moi deviner, tu attends Sasuke-kun, c'est ça ?

- Arrête Ino…

- Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Arrête de tout ramener au sexe à chaque fois…

- Oui parce que tu crois qu'il va se contenter de ton front…. Si c'est ce que tu penses, tu te goures, ce n'est vraiment pas son style…

- Je sais… mais comment dire… je… je…

- T'as peur ?

- Oh Ino !

- Quoi mais c'est normal, on est toutes passées par là. Faut se jeter un jour, sinon tu resteras pucelle toute ta vie. Au fait, si ça peut t'intéresser ils recherchent des vestales au temple….

- Ino… arrête de te moquer, ce n'est pas gentil…

- Mais ne fais pas cette tête, je te taquine, c'est tout… Si tu ne te sens pas prête ne le fais pas, c'est tout…

- Mais lui… Tu penses que…

- Bah c'est clair que ça finira certainement par le gêner et il ira peut être voir ailleurs !

- Ino !

- Oh ça va… Comment veux-tu que je sache moi ? Demande lui, tout simplement…

- Mais je ne sais pas…

- Vous n'en avez jamais parlé ?

- Enfin, non, à vrai dire…

- Mon dieu Sakura…. Ton cas est désespérant…

- Ino !

- Ca va, ça va… Je dois te laisser de toute façon… Neji part en mission demain, et … tu vois ?

- Tu n'as pas encore eu ton compte !! Tu es vraiment une sale….

- Je sais… Mais bon, qui va passer encore une nuit de rêve pendant qu'une certaine personne va dormir toute seule dans son lit ?

- Salope ! Tu vas voir, je vais te montrer…

- Et je ne demande que ça… Bon allez salut… J'ai à faire. On reparlera de tout ça demain….

Sakura serre les dents. Elle est décidée… ce soir sera le grand soir…

_**Plus tard dans la soirée… **_

Pendant qu'Ino et Neji se livrent sans retenue aux jeux de l'amour…

Après le dîner, Sasuke raccompagne Sakura chez elle. Comme d'habitude, il s'arrête à la porte et lui dit simplement :

- Bonne nuit…

- Attends Sasuke-kun…

- …

- Est-ce que tu veux entrer quelques minutes ?

- ….

- Enfin, je veux dire boire quelque chose et discuter un peu…

- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter …

Ca elle l'a bien comprit. Il n'avait pas aligné plus de dix phrases pendant tout le dîner. Mais enfin, elle était habituée maintenant… Elle ne se démonte pas et continue…

- Enfin… j'ai dit ça comme ça… On peut faire autre chose si tu veux…

Là l'Uchiwa se retourne, avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Il se rapproche dangereusement d'elle. Le cœur de Sakura menace de sortir de sa poitrine et elle commence à trembler comme une feuille. Heureusement Sasuke s'arrête à quelque centimètres d'elle mais comment dire… elle peut sentir son souffle chaud contre son front (Eh oui, vous avez bien lu, ce fameux front !).

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis…

- …

- Tu ne l'as jamais fait, n'est ce pas ?

- Euh enfin… c'est-à-dire que…

- Tu es vraiment lourde toi….

- Sasuke-kun !

Les larmes se mettent à couler de ses joues. Comment peut-il être aussi odieux alors que… ? Elle a à peine le temps de finir qu'elle sent les lèvres du brun se poser sur les siennes. Ca ne dure pas longtemps, quelques secondes à peine mais ça lui semble une éternité…

- Sas.. !!

- On le fera quand tu seras prête…

- Mais je …

- Quand tu seras _vraiment_ prête. Bonne nuit.

Sur ce, il s'en va. Sakura est sur un petit nuage. Ca voudrait dire… qu'il l'aime vraiment ? Jamais rêves ne furent aussi beaux….

_**Quelques jours après, **_

_**Konoha, Bains publics…**_

Les filles discutent tranquillement dans l'eau. Sakura n'arrête pas de poser plein de questions indécentes à Ino… Comprenez-vous, il faut qu'elle se prépare pour cette nuit…

- Alors c'est comment ?

- Ca fait mille fois que tu me poses cette question Sakura, tu verras bien…

- S'il te plait, j'aimerais savoir …

- Bah c'est un peu comme quand tu le fais toute seule sauf que c'est encore mieux…

- …

- Quoi ne me dis pas que ?

- Oh ça va… Je ne suis pas une obsédée moi…

- Mais tu sors de quelle planète … Oh Sakura !

Saleté de chapelet thai ! Ca arrive toujours au bon moment. Bref Ino se retourne et s'agrippe du mieux qu'elle peut aux rebords de la baignoire. Les ondes sont tellement puissantes cette fois qu'elle a du mal à se contrôler. Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne d'autre avec elles…

La Sakura d'avant se serait énervée et aurait passé son temps à réprimander son amie… Mais la Sakura d'aujourd'hui, pervertie par le baiser insinueux de Sasuke a envie de connaître, de savoir. Par instinct sûrement, elle se serre contre le dos de sa copine et commence à lui caresser la poitrine.

Ino ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter. Elle aimerait pouvoir la repousser mais comment dire… C'est trop bon…

- Sakura…

- Montre moi, Ino… Dis moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse…

- Continue comme ça… oui… Maintenant pince moi les tétons. OOOOOH !! Sakura…

- Ca te plait ?

- C'est…c'est…

Les mains de Sakura se promènent maintenant sur tout le corps de son amie. La torture est excellente, chapelet aidant. Les mains de Sakura s'aventurent maintenant à l'entrée de l'antre humide. Les jambes se frottent, Ino peut sentir les seins de son amie lui masser le dos. Elle ne tiendra plus longtemps… Les mains de Sakura arrivent au niveau du filament…

- Sakura, je ne vais plus pouvoir… Retire le d'un coup…

Sakura applique bêtement les ordres, sans vraiment en connaître la signification. Le corps d'Ino se tord de plaisir, pendant que de violents spasmes obligent cette dernière à se cramponner plus solidement aux rebords. La fièvre finit par tomber, et les deux jeunes filles quittent le bain pour se rendre chez Sakura, où la leçon continue, grâce à la langue experte du professeur Ino…

**Retour au présent**

- Au fait Sakura…

- Quoi ?

- Comment ça s'est passé en fin de compte avec Sasuke ?

- Comment tu peux penser à une chose pareille à un moment aussi critique ?

- Et alors ? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre…

- Obsédée…

- Je sais… Oh !!

- INO !! Ne me dis pas que tu continues à porter ce maudit objet !

- Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas m'en passer...

**A suivre**


	16. Chapter 16

_Titre__ : Liaisons dangereuses…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : NC-17_

_Résume__ : Une mystérieuse relation... Des amis en danger. Soupçons, trahison, deception, vengeance... _

_Warning __: Yaoi, leger Yuri, lemon, torture psycho_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers à Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 15 : Malaise…**

_**Endroit secret, bureau de l'Hokage**_

- Tu dois savoir pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici Itachi…

- Je me doute…

- Alors ?

- …

- Tu vas nous aider ou pas… ?

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Tu es un mercenaire après tout…

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent…

- Mais l'argent n'est pas tout dans la vie…

Au même moment, elle retourne une carte de tarot _: l'Amoureux_. Puis elle le regarde avec un petit sourire… Itachi blêmit légèrement, puis ferme les yeux… Elle reprend.

- Il est hors de danger maintenant…

- …

- Quand tout ça sera terminé vous pourrez peut-être arrêter de vous…cacher…

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Je vois que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu sais où elles se trouvent, n'est ce pas ?

- Ca se peut…

- Je veux que tu les ramènes ici… Je mettrais mes meilleurs hommes à ta disposition.

- Vous pensez réellement que ça vaut la peine de mettre la vie de tout ce monde en danger à cause de ce conflit d'intérêt…

- Je n'y peux rien, c'est Lui qui a commencé à me chercher…

- …

- Je suis l'Hokage de ce village, et je suis la seule à détenir ce titre. Je ne céderais à aucune menace, même pas venant de lui….

- Je vois…

- Alors, tu acceptes ou pas ?

- J'accepte, à une condition…

- Laquelle ?

- Je choisis l'équipe et je dirige les opérations…

- Tu as mon accord.

- Nous partirons dans deux jours, le temps d'élaborer une stratégie.

- Très bien, je compte sur toi. Ne me déçois pas, Itachi…

_**Deux jours après, avant le départ.**_

_Endroit secret, chambre de soin…_

Neji sent un courant d'air lui caresser la joue. Il ouvre lentement les yeux et… le voit. Les deux hommes restent là à se fixer longuement sans rien se dire ; Puis l'Uchiwa se décide à parler :

- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, elle reviendra…

- …

- Fais attention à toi… Adieu… Neji.

Sur ce, il disparaît sans demander son reste. Neji ferme les yeux, il sait ce que ces paroles veulent dire. Et il se maudit, d'être aussi faible, de ne pas être mort, de ne pas pouvoir refouler ses sentiments.

Ses dents se resserrent et les machines commencent à s'affoler. Un médecin entre, et lui fait une piqûre. Un calmant, certainement … Il s'apaise, puis sombre dans un profond sommeil.

**Konoha, chambre de Sasuke**

_Situation post-orgasmique…_ (je ne sais pas si ça se dit, mais enfin…)

Sasuke sort de la salle de bain et commence à s'habiller. Hinata est encore sur le lit. Un climat de tension règne dans la pièce. Qu'est ce qui a pu bien se passer encore entre ces deux là… ?

Une fois prêt il s'assoit près d'elle. Silence de mort. Pour peu qu'on tende l'oreille, on pourrait même entendre le battement de leur cœur. Elle brise la glace :

- Sasuke-kun…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va les retrouver…

Puis ils entendent un bruit… un cri d'oiseau… Ils se regardent : l'heure du départ a sonné !

Sasuke se penche alors vers Hinata, pour l'embrasser certainement… Mais cette dernière détourne la tête. L'Uchiwa ne tente rien de plus et se relève. Arrivé à la porte, il dit simplement :

- Ca ne suffira pas…

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée se referme : il est partit….

Hinata fond en larmes.

**Plus tard, **

Six silhouettes se retrouvent dans la forêt

- Tout le monde est là…Bien. On fait comme on a dit.

Deux groupes se forment et disparaissent dans des directions opposées.

_La nuit est noire, et la lune veille toujours…_

_A suivre_


	17. Chapter 17

_Titre__ : Liaisons dangereuses…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : NC-17_

_Résume__ : Une mystérieuse relation... Des amis en danger. Soupçons, trahison, deception, vengeance... _

_Warning __: Yaoi, leger Yuri, lemon, torture psycho_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers à Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 16 : Hésitations…**

_**Nuit noire… Endroit secret… chambre d'hôpital**_

Les effets du calmant semblent s'être dissipés, Neji regarde silencieusement à travers la fenêtre. De longues minutes passent ainsi, avant qu'il ne se décide à parler…

- Tu peux t'approcher si tu veux.

La jeune fille sursaute et rougit. Elle aurait juré qu'il dormait. Découverte, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de sortir de la pénombre et de s'approcher lentement du lit du malade. Neji la dévisage d'un air inquiet : elle n'a pas l'air de bien aller….

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je venais voir… si tu allais bien…

- A une heure aussi tardive ?

- Neji-niisan… Je…

- ….

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu… Je ne pouvais pas…. Pardonne moi…

De fines larmes coulent de ses joues. Neji sourit intérieurement, elle n'a jamais vraiment changé, dans le fond.

- N'y pense plus, ça aurait été trop beau, de toute façon…

- ….

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien… je…

- C'est lui qui te met dans cet état ?

Elle ne tient plus. D'un bond, elle se jette sur le malade, et se met à pleurer amèrement. Neji, instinctivement lui caresse doucement les cheveux… Ca lui rappelle de vieux souvenirs, une ancienne complicité qu'il croyait perdu à tout jamais. Elle finit par se calmer mais ne se détache pas de lui pour autant…

- Hinata-chan… je ne suis pas une peluche… Tu vas finir m'étouffer si tu continues comme ça.

La Hyuga se détache à contrecœur mais ne peut s'empêcher de sourire_. Hinata-chan_… ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça. Ca lui rappelle de vieux souvenirs, l'époque où ils étaient encore très proches… amis…

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas…

- C'est toujours ce que tu dis… Je suis sûre qu'un jour tu m'étoufferas pour de bon…

Elle sourit. Il a toujours su trouver les mots pour la réconforter.

- Comme ça tu en pinces pour l'Uchiwa…

- Ce n'est pas vrai !!

- Ah oui ?

- C'est juste la mission…

- Si tu le dis…

- Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

- Pourquoi tu pleurais alors ?

- Parce que…

- …

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas au juste ?

- … Au début on était censé être en mission mais…

- ...mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter là….

- …Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je…

- Qu'est ce qui te gêne au juste ?

- Je ne sais pas, je…

- Il te plaît ou pas ?

- … C'est que…

- Mon dieu ! Pourquoi les filles sont-elles aussi compliquées ?

- Parle pour toi !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Il a l'air… très amoureux de toi…

Silence. Le Hyuga a perdu sa bonne humeur et regarde à présent dans le vide.

- Tu es au courant de tout, n'est ce pas ?

- Je comprends parfaitement, et je ne t'en veux pas. J'aurais été à ta place, j'aurais agit certainement de la même manière… Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait… Sans cela, vous seriez probablement tous morts à l'heure qu'il est…

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème…

- Je sais…

- …

- Tu as du mal à le détester, n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne veux plus parler de tout ça… C'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant…

- Il ne reviendra pas…

- … C'est peut-être mieux comme ça….

Des larmes commencèrent à couler des joues de la jeune fille…

- Neji, si tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, dis le lui je t'en prie, avant que ça ne soit trop tard.

- De quoi je me mêle ? Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

- … Jusque là, j'ai supporté ton dédain, tes insultes, tes accusations et tes moqueries…

- …

- Mais je pense que je ne supporterais jamais que tu sois malheureux…

Sur ce elle essuie ses larmes et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Neji est surpris, et honteux à la fois. Comment a-t-il pu ne serait ce qu'un instant douter d'elle ? Il se sent indigne de son amour. Ses yeux tremblent légèrement.

- Hinata ?

- …

- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité ?

- … J'ai pensé, qu'il valait mieux qu'on arrête de se fréquenter, si tu voulais rester dans les bonnes grâces de mon père…

- Quoi ?

- Père a toujours souhaité que tu te rapproches d'Hanabi… C'était l'occasion rêvée…

- Hinata… Tu n'as pas …?

- Un génie comme toi n'a rien à faire avec moi, la honte de la famille Hyuga. Tu te rappelles, c'est toi-même qui me l'as dit…

- …

- Mais je ne t'en veux pas… Tu as le droit de penser ce que tu veux, après tout… Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, il n'est pas trop tard…

Elle disparaît sous l'œil consterné de Neji. Cette nuit, il prendra une décision qui sera lourde de conséquence pour lui et ses proches. Que faire dans une situation pareille ?

_A suivre_


	18. Chapter 18

_Titre__ : Liaisons dangereuses…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : NC-17_

_Résume__ : Une mystérieuse relation... Des amis en danger. Soupçons, trahison, deception, vengeance... _

_Warning __: Yaoi, leger Yuri, lemon, torture psycho_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers à Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 17 : Mission accomplie…**

_**Bruit sourd. **_

- Sakura…

- Tu as entendu toi aussi ?

- Quelque chose se passe…

_**A l'extérieur…**_

Un crapaud géant balance du feu sur tout ce qu'il voit. Les arbres aux alentours sont en flammes.

- C'est donc ici qu'elles sont cachées...

- Oui… C'est un de leur repaire.

- Qu'est qu'on fait alors ?

- On les occupe, jusqu'à ce que les autres sortent…

- Très bien, allons-y.

De mystérieux clones apparaissent. Deux sharigan se déclenchent et un nuage d'insectes se forme. _La nuit risque d'être longue._

_**A l'intérieur…**_

L'alerte rouge est lancée. Tous les shinobis sont mobilisés pour repousser l'envahisseur…

Le vacarme est insupportable.

_**Un grincement…**_

Les filles ferment les yeux. La porte de leur cellule est maintenant ouverte. Trois hommes viennent de pénétrer. L'un d'entre eux s'avance vers elles et délie leurs liens.

- Nous sommes attaqués. Nous devons vous escorter au plus vite dans un lieu sûr... Dépêchez-vous…

Elles se relèvent et sortent de la pièce, étroitement encadrées par les deux hommes masqués. Le troisième se tient à l'avant et les guide. Ils ne tardent pas à retrouver d'autres hommes en route :

- Que faites-vous ?

- On a reçu l'ordre de transférer les prisonnières, ça devient trop dangereux par ici…

- C'est vrai… Faites attention à vous…

- Ne t'inquiète pas…

Ils finissent par trouver la sortie sans trop d'encombres et s'éloignent progressivement de l'endroit. Ino et Sakura commencent à avoir vraiment peur. Qu'est ce qui se passe au juste ? Ils s'arrêtent, se regardent tous les trois et hochent la tête d'un air entendu. L'un d'entre eux sort quelque chose de sa poche… une fusée… puis la lance.

- Mission accomplie…

- Presqu'un jeu d'enfant…

Ces voix… ce sont… Fumée…

- Shikamaru !!

- Kiba, Akamaru !!

Les filles ne peuvent retenir leurs larmes de bonheur : elles ont eu chaud!

- Vous êtes venus nous sauver…

- Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Qu'on allait vous laisser crever dans cet endroit ?

- Vous etes seuls ?

- Non, les autres font dispersion…

- Ino…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne leur ai rien dit à propos d'elle…

- Je te reconnais bien là…

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On attend les renforts…

_**Une branche craque…**_

- Akamaru...

- Oui Kiba, j'ai entendu…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- On dirait qu'on va devoir se battre…

Cinq hommes masqués surgissent : ils sont encerclés.

_**Au même moment, à l'intérieur…**_

Un homme pénètre dans une salle secrète, située au fin fond du repaire. Un autre homme, est calmement assis en tailleur et lit un livre…

- J'ai envoyé des hommes à leur poursuite…

- Tu as bien fait… Cependant j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit trop tard…

- Je sais…

- Godaime s'en est admirablement sortie. C'est l'Ancien qui risque de ne pas être content…

- Vous l'avez prévenu ?

- Non… Mais j'y vais de ce pas…

L'homme se relève et range son livre…

- Au fait, j'ai déclenché la procédure d'urgence. Cet endroit ne va pas tarder à exploser…

- De quoi avez-vous peur ?

- Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient trouver sur nous…

- …

- Nous devons rester dans l'ombre, quoi qu'il advienne.

- Kakashi-sensei…

- …

- Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ?

- Ce que tu veux… Ca m'est égal !

- …

- Mais saches que si tu l'affrontes, tu risques de mourir… A bientôt, peut-être….

Sur ces mots, Kakashi disparaît. Au même moment la porte s'envole, laissant apparaître deux silhouettes.

- Tiens donc, Shino, Itachi…

- Sai…

- Où est-il ?

- Déjà parti. Tu es déçu, Itachi ?

- …

- Je serais vous, j'irais plutôt aider les autres… Je pense qu'ils doivent avoir un peu de mal en ce moment.

- Enfoiré !!

- Shino… Laisse le moi…

- Bien, je pars. Fais attention.

Sur ce, l'Aburame disparaît, et les deux hommes se fixent longuement.

_**A l'aube.**_

Une escouade d'Anbu arrive sur les lieux. Le repaire est complètement détruit. Les hommes sont en grande majorité morts ou très près de l'être. Ils ne peuvent retenir leurs sourires lorsqu'ils voient leurs alliés au point de rendez-vous, sérieusement amochés, mais vivants quand même, et avec les fugitives de surcroît. Ils méritent bien leur réputation en tout cas, même si des soins intensifs s'imposent…

Shizune fronce les sourcils. Des personnes manquent à l'appel. Les gardes passent l'endroit au peigne fin et finissent par retrouver Sasuke assis sous un arbre, à des kilomètres de là. Heureusement, il respire encore et à l'air conscient….

Au même moment, une voix lui fait redresser la tête…

- Sasuke-kun…

- …Hi..na..ta..

- Sasuke-kun... Tu vas bien ? Dis moi quelque chose…

Elle a l'air morte d'inquiétude et n'arrête pas de le toucher, comme pour se rassurer. Il la regarde d'un air amer et lui dit tout bas…

- Si un jour… tu me fais un truc pareil… je te tue…

Puis il tombe sans connaissance dans ses bras. Elle sursaute légèrement et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Elle a comprit… Itachi… est partit.

_A suivre_


	19. Chapter 19

_Titre__ : Liaisons dangereuses…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : NC-17_

_Résume__ : Une mystérieuse relation... Des amis en danger. Soupçons, trahison, deception, vengeance... _

_Warning __: Yaoi, leger Yuri, lemon, torture psycho_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers à Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 18 : Ensemble… pour toujours ?**

_- Tu es faible, Itachi…_

_L'Uchiwa marqua une courte pose, mais ne se retourna pas. Un sharingan se déclenche, le frère continue à parler…_

_- Tu penses que partir va résoudre le problème…_

- …

_- C'est ce que tu avais déjà fait cette nuit là…_

- …

_- C'est tellement plus facile de s'enfuir…._

_- Qu'est ce que tu me veux au juste ?_

_- Rien, si tu veux t'en aller, va-t'en…. Je ne te retiendrais pas…_

_- A bientôt, Sasuke…_

_- Puis il était partit, comme d'habitude, sans se retourner._

Sasuke était couché sur son lit lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, puis entra. Il dévisagea le visiteur avec un air de colère :

- Sasuke-kun…

- C'est maintenant que tu te décides à venir…

Trois jours passés à l'hôpital, et c'était la première fois qu'elle passait le voir …

- Je ne savais pas quoi prendre… Je t'ai apporté des gâteaux, j'espère que tu apprécieras…

Elle posa le petit paquet sur la table et s'assit sur une chaise, à une distance respectable de lui… Irrité, il ferma les yeux un moment… Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se comporte comme s'il n'y avait rien entre eux…

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- …

- Les médecins m'ont dit que tu sortirais dans quelques jours…

- …

- … Tu dois être content, ça doit être un peu ennuyeux de rester ici…

- Hinata…

- Je t'en prie, Sasuke-kun… Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont….

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- La mission est terminée, alors on n'est plus obligés…

- Obligé ? Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ? On n'a jamais été obligé de faire quoi que ce soit, je te signale, alors arrête de parler comme ça !!

- …

- Hinata… si tu veux vraiment que les choses s'arrêtent là, je comprendrais…

- …

- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me le dire franchement…

Larmes… Elle ne peut pas le dire… elle est trop faible. Il éprouve quelques remords et lui dit simplement…

- Viens là…

La jeune fille s'exécute, et vient s'asseoir sur le lit, près de lui. Des bras protecteurs l'enlacent et il lui dit d'une voix qui se veut rassurante :

- Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer…

- Je sais… ce n'est pas de ta faute… C'est moi qui…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ca ne te plait pas ?

- Si…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus où j'en suis… je ne sais plus quoi penser…

- Alors ne pense pas…

Elle lève alors les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se croisent. Les lèvres se frôlent, les langues s'entremêlent et les corps se rapprochent… Exquise sensation !

- Sasuke !!

La porte vient de s'ouvrir d'un coup, laissant apparaître Naruto et Sakura. Encore eux, se dit l'Uchiwa, très contrarié d'avoir été interrompu. Hinata rougit et essaie de se détacher mais n'y arrive pas : des bras possessifs l'en empêchent.

- Les deux visiteurs sont un peu gênés mais le naturel de Naruto reprend vite le dessus.

- Oh désolé !! Salut les amoureux…

Hinata devient pivoine. Sasuke enrage intérieurement.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Le ton est sec et cassant. Sakura se dit que si elle avait été seule, elle aurait répondu 'rien' et serait partie sans demander son reste. Sauf que là, elle est avec Naruto qui n'est nullement impressionné par les expressions désagréables de Sasuke. Disons que son attention est focalisée sur autre chose.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Des gâteaux… c'est toi qui les a apporté, Hinata ?

- Ne touche pas à ça, boulot !

- Quoi ? Tu pourrais partager un peu non…. Egoïste !

- Teme…

- Alors comme ça vous deux…

- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons…

- Allez quoi… Allez, dites le nous…

Hinata regarde alors Sakura. Celle-ci baisse tristement la tête, puis sort de la pièce. La Hyuga fait mine de la suivre, pour lui parler…

- Laisse là, Hinata, il faut qu'elle s'y fasse. Ne t'inquiète pas… Elle s'en remettra…

C'est Naruto qui vient de parler, à la grande surprise de la jeune fille. Pour une fois, ils sont d'accord, se dit Sasuke…

**Au même moment, à quelques lieues de là…**

Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté assis là, mais il savait une chose, c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Ses vêtements étaient plus que mouillés et il ne ressentait pas le froid, ni la faim d'ailleurs. Un peu encore et il deviendrait un vrai zombie.

La pluie se calmait et un superbe arc-en-ciel fit son apparition. Quel beau spectacle ! Tout à coup il éternua… Aurait-il attrapé froid ?

Ses yeux tremblèrent légèrement lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui poser quelque chose sur le dos : c'était doux, et chaud. Il n'osa pas tourner la tête et continua à fixer le ciel… Son odeur se faisait plus proche… pas de doute il s'était assis à côté.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu es comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu dois être blessé bien grièvement pour avancer aussi lentement. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à te rattraper…

- …

- Où est ce que tu comptes aller ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Godaime m'a demandé d'aller la chercher… Ino nous a dit où est ce qu'elle se trouvait….

- …

- Est- ce que … tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Je ne te serais pas d'une grande aide…

- Je sais…

- Neji, notre marché… enfin, nous sommes quittes maintenant… Il n'y a plus de raison de se voir…

- Marché …? C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses …?

- Comment tu les vois toi ?

- C'était un peu plus que ça non… ?

- Tu ne m'en as jamais donné l'impression…

- Tu viens ou pas… ?

- Non…

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Tu n'y crois pas, c'est ça ?

- Je suis désolé !

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu as voulu qu'on soit ensemble, en échange de ton aide… ?

- Rectificatif, on couchait ensemble, je te forçais plus qu'autre chose et il y a à peine quelques jours tu ne voulais plus vivre… C'est encore ce que tu veux ? Ca ne m'intéresse pas…

- On n'est pas obligé de faire pareil…

- …

- On pourrait repartir à zéro…

- …

- Tu viens, ou pas ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, c'est tout…

Itachi tourne la tête alors, pour la première fois et les deux se fixent. Il ne tentent rien, ne se touchent pas. L'Uchiwa regarde alors longuement vers le ciel, puis se relève.

- Allons-y…

Quelques jours après, ils rentrent à Konoha. Godaime les félicite et Itachi en profite pour se faire soigner sérieusement. Ils arrivent dans l'appartement de Neji…

- Fais comme chez toi…

- …

- Itachi…

- …

- Il y a un problème ?

- Il n'y a qu'une seule chambre….

- Oui désolé, je vis seul. Si ça te gène, tu peux toujours dormir sur le canapé…

- Je préfère oui…

Le Hyuga tombe des nues. S'il s'attendait à ça… Itachi s'installe donc dans le salon.

Le temps passe, et le désespoir de Neji grandit progressivement. Comprenez vous, ils n'ont pas eu de relation… intime depuis et… bref il ne sait plus quoi penser… Itachi ne tente jamais rien, n'en parle jamais… Ils se tiennent à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre…c'est presque troublant !

Un soir, il décide de se lancer…

- Tu n'aimes pas ma chambre ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Mon lit, peut-être ?

- ….

- Ou peut-être moi ?

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Itachi… pourquoi on ne baise plus ?

- ….

- …

- …. tu en as vraiment envie…. ?

- …pire…je suis en manque …

- …

- …

- … alors qu'est ce que tu attends…. ?

La nuit fut longue, très longue… Ils se reveillèrent le lendemain dans l'après-midi avec d'horribles courbatures et les jambes en coton. Heureusement que Godaime n'avait pas besoin de leurs services !

_A suivre_


	20. Chapter 20

_Titre__ : Liaisons dangereuses…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : NC-17_

_Résume__ : Une mystérieuse relation... Des amis en danger. Soupçons, trahison, deception, vengeance... _

_Warning __: Yaoi, leger Yuri, lemon, torture psycho_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers à Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 19 : Trêve … ?**

Ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Une petite cérémonie organisée en privée pour les amis et proches d'Akamishi Choji. Lee et Tenten, encore malades, avaient eu besoin une autorisation spéciale pour pouvoir quitter l'hôpital… L'atmosphère était lourde : les garçons se retenaient pour ne pas verser de larmes, tandis que les filles pleuraient sans retenue.

Shikamaru, certainement le plus affecté de tous, posa un bouquet de fleur et un paquet de chips sur la tombe de son meilleur ami en serrant les poings. Ino, rongée par le poids de la culpabilité se contenta de poser un kunai, celui qu'il lui avait donné avant de mourir… C'est pour les protéger qu'il avait donné sa vie, elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

Elle resta longtemps comme ça à regarder la tombe lorsqu'une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule. Cette sensation…. Elle s'essuya lentement les yeux et sourit :

- Neji… Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Je n'ai pas envie de mourir jeune je te signale… Dit elle en regardant du côté de l'Uchiwa qui les fixait glacialement.

- Je suis désolé…

- …

- Je ne voulais pas… C'est de ma faute… Si je n'avais pas été aussi faible…

- Idiot !

- Ino…

Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues…

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

- …

- Choji est peut-être mort mais, si Tenten, Lee et moi sommes en vie actuellement, c'est sans aucun doute grâce à toi…

- Ino !!

- Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi tout ce temps… Et il y a une chose que j'aurais aimé te dire depuis mais je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion…

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Merci Neji, merci d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi… Je ne l'oublierais jamais…

Sur ces mots elle se retourne et court se jeter dans les bras de Kiba, qui l'attend stoïquement avec Akamaru.

Les yeux du Hyuga tremblent légèrement suite à cette déclaration puis sourit… Il a certainement été trop dur avec lui-même. En fin de compte, tout ce qu'il a fait n'était pas vain.

Une petite main vient se glisser dans la sienne, l'arrachant ainsi à ses pensées.

- Hinata-chan…

- Tout va bien, Neji-niisan ?

- Oui…

- Ils veulent nous voir, ce soir… Discrétion exigée…

- Bien…

- Je t'aime Neji-niisan

Il ne dit rien. Mais lui caresse lentement la tête en lui souriant.

**Pas très loin…**

Deux sharingan se croisent…

- Sasuke…

- …

- L'ancien veut nous voir…. Evite de te faire suivre…

- …

Puis ils se séparent.

Hinata se sépare à regret de son cousin, qu'Itachi est venu chercher. Sasuke l'attend aussi et sur le chemin du retour, elle peut apercevoir Sakura et Shikamaru qui marchent ensemble, main dans la main. Les couples se saluent et les deux amies se sourient…

Faudra que tu passes un de ces quatre à la maison Hinata, je penses qu'on doit avoir beaucoup de choses à se raconter…

- Avec plaisir…

Puis elles s'éloignent. Hinata se sent comme apaisée. Elle serre plus fort contre son amant qui lui passe instinctivement un bras autour de la taille.

_**Plus tard, loin de là.**_

Un homme verse un peu de sake sur une petite pierre tombale…

- Désolé mais tu devras te contenter de ça. Il n'y avait plus de fleurs au magasin…

- Kakashi-sensei…

- Kakashi-san…

- Sasuke, Itachi… Vous avez fait vite…. Vous êtes un peu en avance, il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Sur ce il s'assoit sur un rocher et commence à lire un livre…

- Il est en colère ?

- Selon toi ?

- …

- Vous avez quand même fait échouer une grosse opération…

- …

- Ah amour, quand tu nous tiens !

Les deux Uchiwa le regardent du style _'on ne comprends pas ce que vous dites'_. Il se contente de sourire et de continuer à lire son bouquin pas net.

Nuage de fumée. Un homme à la stature imposante se révèle.

- Itachi, Sasuke, je ne vais pas vous cacher que je suis très en colère contre vous…

- …

- Vous avez fait échouer plusieurs années de travail…

- Pardonnez-nous…

- Ceci dit, je ne suis pas vraiment mécontent de la tournure qu'ont pris les évènements…

- ??

- Les Hyuuga pourraient s'avérer être très utiles pour nos ambitions…

- …

- Si nous parvenons à les rallier à notre cause, j'aurais assez de poids dans le conseil pour contrecarrer les décisions de Tsunade….

- …

- Et Konoha deviendra enfin la puissance militaire dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

_- Nous_ avons toujours rêvé…

- Bien dit, Itachi… Et puis si on peut joindre l'utile à l'agréable…

L'ancien se mit à rire bruyamment. _'Pervers'_ pensèrent très haut Itachi et Sasuke, puis ils s'en allèrent. Kakashi et l'ancien restèrent encore un moment ensemble, histoire de fignoler quelques détails…

- Je me demande comment Godaime réagirait, si elle apprenait qu'elle passait ses nuits avec son pire rival…

- Comment tu sais que je passe mes nuits avec elle ?

- L'héroïne de votre nouveau livre lui ressemble étrangement… Et puis ça se voit que vous êtes très inspiré en ce moment.

- Ah oui? C'est vrai, je reconnais… Comment tu trouves au fait ?

- J'aime bien sauf que j'aurais préféré que…

Et les voilà qui partent en live…

_**Plus loin…. Dans un autre endroit secret…**_

Les deux Hyuga s'inclinent avec respect.

- Vénérables membres du conseil…

- Approchez, Hinata, Neji… Vous avez fait du bon boulot…

- Merci Godaime sama…

- Grâce à vous, nous avons évité de justesse une guerre avec le pays de la cascade…

- …

- Je ne vous cacherais pas qu'une sombre entité essaie de déstabiliser le pouvoir en place…

- …

- Le conseil a été fortement affaibli et nous sommes plus que jamais vulnérables… Nous n'avons plus droit à l'erreur…

- Qu'attendez vous de nous ?

- Nous avons besoin des deux Uchiwa… Retenez les du mieux que vous pourrez…

- …

- Ca ne devrait pas être très difficile, vu la situation actuelle, n'est ce pas, Hinata ?

- Je ferais de mon mieux… père…

- Neji ?

- Bien, Hiashi-sama…

Cela signifiait-il qu'ils avaient la bénédiction de Godaime et du clan Hyuga ? La situation était grave, et la suspicion était à son comble mais ils rentrèrent plutôt soulagés chez eux...

- Vous étiez où tous les deux ?

- Naruto-kun ! fit Hinata en rougissant... encore...

- Où voulais-tu qu'on soit ? On s'entraînait bien sûr…

- Ah oui…

- Et toi, tu pars quelque part ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça oui…

- Suna je présume... le railla neji.

(rire coquin)

- A bientôt...

- C'est ça. Et ne faites pas trop de bêtises…hein Hinata !

Clin d'œil pervers… Hinata rougit.

_Demain sera un autre jour…_

_**Et voilà, c'est fini.**_

_**Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les questions… **_

_**Espère que cette petite fic vous a plut… Si non, vous m'en voyez désolée…**_

_**Merci encore d'avoir lu …**_

_**Sur ce, à plus…**_

**Taki**


End file.
